


...и оставь серебро

by fandom Union of Salvation and co 2020 (Union_of_Salvation), Fred1975



Category: Decembrist Revolt (1825) - Fandom, Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Decembrist Revolt (1825), Decembrists | декабристы, Execution, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Imprisonment, Minor Character Death, Russian Empire, Single work, Не для бартера, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/fandom%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fred1975/pseuds/Fred1975
Summary: Версия истории, где после обрыва трех веревок помиловали всех пятерых.Название - цитата, полностью фраза из песни Б.Гребенщикова «Охота на единорогов» звучит так: «Возьми меня в пламя и выжги пустую породу, и оставь серебро для того, чтобы ночь стала чистой»
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси), Союз Спасения: ББ-квест





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Внимание!** К каждой главе в тексте имеются примечания с возвратными ссылками. Чтобы они работали, текст нужно читать по главам (а не в режиме entire work)

_…заболел я душой, что вернулась ко мне_  
(Ю.Шевчук, «Белая ночь»)

 _...а третий хотел дойти ногами до неба..._  
(Б.Гребенщиков «Кони беспредела»)

_Санкт–Петербург,_  
_12.07.1826 г._

  
Он собирался выехать раньше, еще затемно. Не успел, внезапно оказалось, что ему почему–то трудно собрать свои немногочисленные вещи – то одно забывал, то другое, потом зачем–то попросил разбудить сына… тут же от этой мысли отказался, хотя Владимир, кажется, тоже не спал. Ну, да кто бы спал, узнав такое?

Пастор приехал сразу из крепости, в девятом часу вечера. По лицу уже было понятно: все, теперь уже – точно все, но, Господи, что же именно?

– Да не молчите же, господин Рейнбот  1 , не мучайте нас, – Иван Борисович сцепил руки: – Говорите, говорите как есть: он обречен?

Рейнбот кивнул. Сглотнул горький ком в горле и, наконец, заговорил:

– Сегодня был объявлен приговор. Вашего сына и еще четверых его товарищей приговорили к смерти. Вот… вот и все.

Вскинул голову, попросил настойчиво:

– Уезжайте, Иван Борисович, уезжайте теперь. Помочь ему больше ничем нельзя, уезжайте, не терзайте себя, уезжайте сегодня.

– Зачем? – спросил Иван Борисович мертвым голосом. – Зачем ехать? Что это изменит?

– А зачем оставаться? Дела Ваши закончены давно, чего Вам ждать? Терзаться ложью очевидцев, терпеть равнодушное сочувствие, а то и что еще дурное выслушивать? Уезжайте, расскажите Елизавете Ивановне сами, первым… – пастор вдруг всхлипнул, закрыл лицо руками. – Я никогда… никогда… – выдохнул и словно очнулся, – простите, Иван Борисович, я… в своем расстройстве совсем забыл… – и опять опустил голову.

Сказать «совсем забыл про Ваше горе» было бы честно – но глупо и жестоко. Тем более, что рассказ свой пастор Рейнбот еще не закончил:

– Вы утешите Елизавету Ивановну хотя бы тем, что сын Ваш исповедался и причастился, что душа его отойдет ко Господу в мире и чистоте. Этого ведь в газетах не напишут, а я скажу: так – в чистоте и мире.

Иван Борисович повторил:

– Да, в мире…  
Потом, словно очнувшись, принялся благодарить:

– Спасибо Вам, спасибо, что нашли время, навестили несчастного отца в его горе, пришли… – сбился и вдруг спросил снова, будто до того не слышал, – так он обречен?

Не слышал или не поверил. Пришлось повторить:

– Да. Да, завтра в эту минуту сына вашего уже не будет в живых.

Почему–то не получалось заплакать. Слезы, может быть, принесли бы хоть какое–то облегчение, может быть, получилось бы дышать, но ни слез не было, ни облегчения, и по груди словно протянулся железный обруч – и все туже, туже… Бедный мальчик, расстрел – ведь это, наверное, очень больно? Вспомнил вдруг, ясно, словно только что увидел: вот он спускается с крыльца и почти не хромает, оглядывается через плечо, улыбаясь так солнечно, как больше уже никогда… Восемьсот тринадцатый год, он только–только оправился от своей раны, но как же так, Пашенька, как же так? Тебя – не будет?

– Павел Иванович, правда, не сказал, что за казнь будет, он не расслышал, или не запомнил, – пастор в такую забывчивость не верил, но если его духовное дитя пожелал сохранить приговор в тайне от родителей, то правильно сделал, и сам Рейнбот тоже не станет рассказывать. Не расслышал – так не расслышал.

– Да, ведь вы же виделись! – Иван Борисович словно очнулся: – Умоляю Вас, расскажите! Расскажите о нем, пока он еще жив!

Рейнбот вздрогнул. Да, и сын, и отец сумели найти слова, от которых не заслониться. «Пока он еще жив» – и «что хотят с нами сделать, все равно, только скорее». _То, что делаешь, делай…_ додумать фразу до конца пастор не решился, а то выходило бы уже чуть ли не кощунство. Преступник он или нет, не важно, но сравнивать бунтовщика с Христом!.. Это уже как–то слишком. Лучше просто рассказать… Боже мой, неужели это – просто?!

– …говорите, со слезами? – у Ивана Борисовича глаза тоже поблескивали, он часто моргал, но эта нехитрая уловка мало чему помогала.

– Да, со слезами. И сказал, что одного желает – быть со Спасителем, – Рейнбот вздохнул: «Прости мне, Господи, если это ложь». Пусть ничего подобного Павел Иванович и не говорил, но ведь мог же он так подумать? Чего еще может желать обреченный смерти человек? А если и нет, что ж, сыну пастор ничем больше не мог помочь, но мог хотя бы утешить отца. – Он уйдет в мире.

Странно: тогда показался почти спокойным, говорил очень тихо, пастор еще удивлялся, как у такого искреннего и чувствительного отца такой _рассудочный_ , если можно так сказать, сын. Потом, уже переговорив с несчастным родителем, по дороге домой вдруг понял: просто отец мог позволить себе и слезы, и трепет, и восклицания – он оставался жить и, как всякий живой человек, отдавался своему горю безоглядно. А вот сын, похоже, себя среди живых уже не числил. С порога же вечности, наверное, все видится чуть–чуть иначе, и там больше не станешь лить слезы, но со смирением будешь ожидать последнего Суда…

И вот теперь он уже ничего не ждал. Рассвет стелился навстречу – туманный, прозрачный рассвет, обещавший вскоре дождь или просто пасмурный день. Может быть, Паша сейчас тоже видит серенькое небо, а может быть, им уже завязали глаза, а может быть… Может. Но пройдет час–другой и любое «может быть» превратится в «никогда больше» – и тем и останется до конца. _Завтра в эту минуту_ , но вряд ли с исполнением приговора будут тянуть до вечера, а впрочем, теперь точность времени почти не важна была тайному советнику Пестелю, хватало и того, что в завтрашнем дне его старшего сына уже не будет. Самого любящего, самого любимого – не будет. Кем бы он ни представлялся судьям, правды о нем они не знали, иначе не осудили бы так страшно. Что же до правды, то вот она: _«я страстно любил мое Отечество, я желал его счастья… я искал его в замыслах, которые ввергли меня в бездну»_ – кажется, Иван Борисович запомнил не все дословно, но последнее письмо сына было с ним  2 , если хватит сил, может быть, он перечитает его позже. Не теперь, теперь он, пожалуй, не выдержит и зарыдает в голос, когда дойдет до самой страшной строки: _«Я настолько люблю вас, что желал бы даже, чтобы вы совершенно меня забыли»_ – ах, Пашенька, как же можно?! И как же можно было тогда не понять, что Паша письмом этим с ними прощался? Впрочем, ведь был только май… еще два с половиной месяца они были живы под одним небом.

…и как же – теперь?

Примечания

  1. Пастор Рейнбот служил в лютеранской Анненской, что на Литейном, церкви в Санкт–Петербурге. Во время следствия посещал заключенных–лютеран. Так же был духовником всей семьи Пестелей со времени их жизни в Петербурге. ↑
  2. Приведены фразы из последнего (и единственного за время следствия) письма Павла Пестеля родителям, перевод Р. Добкач . ↑




	2. Chapter 2

_Санкт–Петербург, Кронверкский вал Петропавловской крепости_

_13.07.1826 г. ок. 6 часов утра_

...темнота сомкнулась не до конца. Это он... понял? – Нет, не понял, для понимания его самого было слишком мало, но – осознал? Ощутил? Телом, физической оболочкой, поистине – оболочкой и только, не чувствующей даже боли, ничего, кроме зыбкой, как плывун, опоры под ногой, режущего давления петли на горле и длящейся судороги, готовой скрутить в жгут. Ее надо было преодолеть, тело рвалось – само, без участия рассудка – вывернуться из невыносимого положения, забиться в попытке изменить хоть что–то, и это надо было одолеть, сдержать, не позволить себе – себе? – лишиться последней опоры. Потому что с ней через сдавленное горло протекал воздух. Словно ниточка, тонкая до звона ниточка – воздуха. Если не удержаться на опоре – ниточка оборвется, и тогда... Что тогда, что, почему – он не знал и не понимал, не мог вместить, нечем и не во что – его в себе уже не было почти, только эта ниточка и безумное, бездумное желание, отчаянная жажда: жить! Жить, воздуху, жить! Немой крик, неодолимый, как судорога, и что будет, когда опора... Подалась под ногой, поползла, стала проседать... Осколком себя он знал: это надо перетерпеть, это закончится так или иначе и надо только перетерпеть!.. Он не мог – терпеть. Он закричал – без голоса, опора задрожала под ногой, ушла, вернулась, канула опять, как камень в воду. Он сорвался ниже, петля стала – как лезвие, он пытался удержать воздушную ниточку зубами... Потом – оказался сдавлен по талии чем–то, что выжимало последний воздух из груди. «Всё» – даже не мысль, судорога, выпущенная на волю. Потом – оно еще было, это «потом» – петля чуть разошлась, воздух потек сквозь зубы – и вытеснил, необоримо вытеснил последние крохи сознания. Темнота сомкнулась, наконец–то.

...а потом было уже другое – потом  1 . В нем были холод по лицу, боль, удушье, новая борьба за ниточку, нет – теперь уже – глотки воздуха, уже – почему? – получалось, хрипя и давясь, рвать воздух зубами, но он не проходил ниже горла, это потому, что – петля, что петля уже и изнутри тоже, потому что... надо было поднять, поднять голову, там – выше – будет... Его трясли и, кажется, били по лицу, он понимал только, что должен поднять голову, с него, с шеи, рвали что–то, он понял разом и боль – там, где горло, в груди и затылке, нигде больше – и то, что над ним вдруг кричат «всё долой!». Он не понял слов, но очнулся – настолько, чтобы открыть глаза. Увидел над собой страшное, сияющее перламутровое небо, потом – режуще–зеленую траву... Его вырвало на эту траву слизью, пеной и кровью, над ним опять кричали – «Гони!» и что–то про Бога, он не понимал, кто кричит и о чем, он видел зеленую, запятнанную красным и желтым траву, видел мокрую и рваную, кажется, свою рубаху – рукав, что ли, сполз или ворот так висел на одной нитке? Вот и он сам так – висел. На одной ни... Петля хлестнула по горлу изнутри, стянулась, он захрипел и повалился ничком в траву.

Он знал – его жизнь напрямую зависит от того, выживет ли Паша. Вытянут ли – его, спасут ли – его, не Мишеля, не его самого и уж тем более не Рылеева. Каховский был плох, это он видел ясно, только сказать не мог – да и не хотел, вдруг и у этого странного человека есть надежда? Тем более, его и развязали первым, но Петр Каховский почти не двигался и как–то неловко, словно собака – больную лапу – поджимал левую руку. Подглазья у него стремительно темнели, наливаясь кровью – и потому, пожалуй, не было у Каховского надежды, не было... Мишель отделался множеством ссадин, у Рылеева страшно разбито было лицо, но в остальном он, как и Сергей, держался лучше. Бедный Мишель рыдал и грыз траву, пытаясь задавить крик хотя бы этим ненадежным кляпом. А Паша сражался за свою жизнь. И – он этого не знал, но Сергей знал это точно – за жизнь и Сергея самого. Если Паша не удержится – но он держался, словно слышал безмолвную просьбу: живи, живи, пожалуйста! Его сумели поднять, он даже глаза открыл – черные совсем, словно смерть еще глядела из них. Сергей отвернулся – не было сил видеть эту борьбу за каждый вдох.

Мишель подкатился Сергею к ногам, ткнулся лицом в колено и затих. Чего это ему стоило, о том Сергей тоже старался не думать. К ним подошел кто–то из солдат, сказал: «Велено...» – и Сергей вскинулся: солдат наклонился над Мишелем, доставая штыковой нож. «Не надо! Не надо, ведь он...» – солдат оглянулся на крик, скривил губы: «Чего ж? Веревку срезть, чего ж – не надо?» – и отошел, Сергей не увидел, как тот разрезал веревку на руках Мишеля, не увидел, но почувствовал, как тот же – тот же? – нож разрезал и его путы. Какой–то провал, словно платок накинули на голову – и сдернули, когда солдат уже отходил к Кондратию Рылееву. Тот поднял голову и кивнул в сторону Павла, проговорил сорванным голосом: «Его – прежде». Странно, что чужой человек понял, а он, Сергей, не заметил, что Павел до сих пор связан. Солдат пожал плечом, но приказа преступника исполнять не стал, прежде освободил Рылеева, а только потом... И опять – словно штора задернулась перед глазами, он слышал, но не видел ничего, впрочем, одних только звуков хватало с лихвой. Кажется, завершалась их отсрочка, заминка в казни, а вовсе не избавление от смерти! Теперь их убьют снова? – тогда зачем же?..

– Людей побойтесь, если Бога не боитесь! – прокричал кто–то рядом.

Сергею почему–то стало больно от звука голоса, он подтянул свободную теперь руку на колени, но так стало еще хуже. Мишель вскинулся, шарахнулся от крика – бездумно, не видя, споткнулся о ноги лежавшего неподалеку Каховского...

– Хватит. Хватит! Властью, мне данной, я... – дальше Сергей не слышал: Павел, который, кажется, только что оживал, вновь захрипел и повалился на траву ничком. Надо было встать, подойти к нему, отогнать солдата с ножом – зачем он все еще здесь? – надо было – встать... Человек в темной, кажется – черной или чернильно–синей одежде метнулся первым, снова подхватил, развернул, с треском разорвал ворот рубахи... Что–то, блеснув, отлетело в траву, какой–то кусочек металла, пуговица, что ли? Крючок от ворота? Почему это было так безмерно важно, почему? Не в силах подняться, Сергей подполз по траве к отлетевшей вещице. Крестик, серебряный крестик на обрывке цепочки. Пашин? Ну, конечно. Надо было – тоже надо, не меньше, чем подойти! – надо было поднять и сберечь, пока тут все не затоптали... Надо было – встать, и он встал, перехватил Мишеля – хоть от него не будет шуму. Тот выгнулся дугой, закинул голову, закричал...

Потом закричал кто–то еще – и близко, и вдалеке, и снова черный человек, поднявшись, требовал, властью, ему данной, чтобы прекратилось богопротивное действие, и уж если воля Божья так ясно проявилась, то даже Государь Император признает, что сие есть благое знамение его царствованию. Странно, что Сергей расслышал всю фразу целиком – наверное, сознание возвращалось к нему. Если так, надо... Да, опять – надо... думать он будет после, теперь надо было что–то делать, но что? Отвести Мишеля в сторону, окликнуть – с третьего раза – человека в сюртуке, неуместного и страшного под виселицей, как подтверждение реальности казни. Но – пусть, пусть так, доктор, который должен был констатировать смерть всех пятерых, теперь старался удержать жизнь в двоих – и, если так, то Сергей готов был благословлять утвержденный порядок проведения казни: по крайней мере, при повешении должен присутствовать врач.

– Доктор, прошу... про... вас, что–нибудь от... – повел рукой и вскрикнул, не сдержавшись. Сломана, ну, точно, правая сломана в запястье и, похоже, не только, но это – не страшно, нужно унять Мишеля – и...  
– Что? От чего? Да отойдите ж вы, я даже не знаю, жить ему или нет! – и снова отвернулся, поддерживая голову Павла. Проворчал, не обратив внимания на то, что слышат его двое и оба в сознании: – Все это игрушки, до высочайшего повеления все – игрушки. А ну, как прикажет опять вешать? Только что жгуты зря потрачу...

Кажется, это была церковь. Какая–то – снаружи ее никто не видел, кроме конвоя, а внутри – небольшая, с низким потолком, темноватая. Их сначала везли – именно везли, идти не все могли – куда–то, Сергею показалось, что чуть ли не кругами по крепости, видимо, не знали, куда же деть нечаянно спасенных преступников. Карета их – не карета, фургон без окон и с задернутым наглухо задником – тряслась на ходу, и там вдруг Рылеев набросился на Павла, обвинял его, говорил, что все беды от его – когда еще! – приезда... Павел молчал, словно не понимал, что ему говорят – но когда попытался ответить, то залил кровью подбородок. Кровь у него осталась вместо слов... Сергей велел Рылееву опомниться: «Прекратите! Кто вам виноват, все мы здесь – живые люди...» – сам не знал, что скажет, но ответ запомнил: «Здесь нет людей. Покойники в отпуску, всего...» Потом их, повозив, кажется, с полчаса, вывели наружу. Завязали глаза – они и опомниться не успели. И повели – и привели.

Комната – одна для всех, но места хватало, вот света было мало. Мысловский  2  тоже оставался тут, не отходил, будто боялся, что обреченных либо опять уведут на казнь, либо кто–то из них погибнет, а он – священник! – не успеет... Каховский будто бы приходил в себя, но потом опять впал в забытье, до сих пор не очнулся, и вряд ли... Мишель, которого доктор наконец–то напоил чем–то вроде валериановых капель, спал зыбким сном на лавке подле Сергея и цеплялся за его руку. Их связали наново, но не всех – Сергея и Каховского пожалели: второй вот–вот преставится, а первому на сломанные–то кости что веревку тратить? И так ничего не сделает. И – по просьбе священника, больше похожей на приказ, руки все же связали спереди. Так что Мишель вдоволь мог держаться за быстро отекающие пальцы своего друга. Если не шевелиться – не так уж и больно. Но шевелиться требовалось.

Павел все еще неуверенно держался в жизни. Порой начиналось удушье, и страшный, со скрежетом, хрип отдавался от стен эхом. Тогда надо было поднять и держать почти навесу легкого, замученного человека, держать, пока не пройдет приступ. Усадить бы его! Но тут, разве что, на пол, так, чтобы спиной опереть на лавку, но пол каменный, холодный – нет, не стоит... Сам же Павел сидя держался недолго и соскальзывал боком на лавку, стоило только чуть–чуть отступить сознанию и подойти – то ли сну, то ли забытью, Сергей не знал, доктор молчал, а Павлу было все равно – лишь бы отдых. В конце концов, Сергей почти решил оставить Мишеля одного, но тот забеспокоился, снова начал коротко и судорожно дышать – и Сергей вернулся: «Ну, тише, тише, ты жив, все мы живы, все хорошо, спи...» Рылеев взглядом предложил: может, я вас сменю? – и пристроился возле Павла, поддерживал его связанными руками, так что тот, практически, на груди у него лежал, как на высокой подушке. Правда, жесткой, но какое сейчас дело до удобств – живым бы остаться.

– Хорошо, Павел, что вы такой легенький. И мне проще, и... – И не договорил. У него распухли губы, говорить ему было не просто, но замолчал он по иной причине. Павел дернулся, вжимая затылок в плечи. Да, он – легенький, в этом ему повезло... а был бы тяжелее – может, тоже сорвался бы? Как Сергей, Мишель, Рылеев... Везунчики, Господи, да они все здесь – не просто в рубашках, а в мундирах родились!.. А если сжать сломанную руку в кулак, истерика отступает. К счастью, Мишель этим способом воспользоваться не может, у него кости целы.

Он не следил за временем, он следил за своими, дождался, когда Мишель заснет окончательно и пошел проведать Каховского. Он не знал его прежде, не видел ни разу – странный человек, показавшийся тогда, ночью, если не безумным, то порядком не в себе. Сейчас он был... да, кажется, он еще был – и тот же страшный доктор был рядом, смотрел на еле живого человека спокойно и почти безмятежно. Оглянулся на Сергея:

– Любопытствуете? – и тот поспешил отойти.

Рядом с равнодушным, привыкшим ко всему, похоже, гарнизонным врачом Петропавловской крепости находиться было холодно и тошно. Впрочем, его тошнило совершенно по–настоящему – то ли от пережитого за день их смерти, который никак не кончался, то ли от слабости, то ли вот так отзывалась боль, на которую у него не было права. Он вернулся на прежнее свое место рядом с Мишелем. Тот, словно почуял, протянул руки и взял Сергея за запястье. Не сжимал, просто держался некоторое время, которого Сергей не помнил – опять упал черный занавес. А потом его окликнул Рылеев:

– Сергей, примите у меня нашего товарища?

Павел, казалось, не замечал, что происходит. Просто дышал – и каким же выматывающим оказалось это занятие! Все силы уходили на вдох, но все же сейчас было легче, чем тогда, на траве... Траву он помнил, помнил, как рвался воздух, как дрожала под ногой плывущая зыбкая опора... Только не помнил, жив ли. Разум подсказывал, что жив, раз дышит, но и, видимо, мертв, раз умирал. И еще – не было боли. Почти, только шея ныла страшно, изводяще, как когда–то ныла дни и ночи напролет незажившая рана. Но этой боли было слишком мало для жизни. И мало сил. И... и, наверное, это к лучшему. Так, цепляясь за каждый вдох, можно не думать ни о чем больше. Иначе слишком страшно.

– Как думаете, Сережа, это все или что–то... еще что–то будет? – Рылеев говорил тихо и невнятно, но Сергей понял. Покачал головой:

– Не знаю, – и поэт не стал больше спрашивать. Сдвинулся, пропуская Сергея на свое место – и отошел, пошатываясь, куда–то в угол. Отец Петр встревожено проводил его взглядом и через минуту пошел следом.

Доктор велел вынести Павла на двор, чтобы не испачкать полы. Жгут свой ему пришлось–таки потратить и отворить ему кровь, иначе тот бы задохнулся. Сергея не выпустили следом, и несколько минут он был уверен, что Павла не увидит больше никогда. Но – так же ясно он знал, что несчастный его друг жив, а значит, и он тоже должен жить, больше того – что пока он жить может. А вскоре Павла принесли обратно, сам он не шел, всей его стойкости хватило только на ступени эшафота. Несколько шагов от повозки и до лавки у стены он не шел, а волок себя из последних сил, во двор его уже вели – почти несли – под обе руки. Но после кровопускания и эти силы закончились. Доктор шел следом, отряхивал руки, распорядился:

– Сюда клади, сюда его, дура, – грубо, но беззлобно.

Павел дернулся вновь, тем же странным, невольным движением закинул голову... Уснул он не сразу, до того взглядом попросил:

– Подойди... подойди, – и губами: – Сережа... – но сказать больше не мог.

Сергей подошел, неловко потрепал по руке. Повязка на левом локте Паши потихоньку пропитывалась кровью, но ведь, кажется, при кровопускании так и нужно? Павел, как до того – Мишель, хотел коснуться, удержаться за руку, Сергей приготовился уже перетерпеть первый всплеск боли... Но обошлось, тот каким–то образом понял, что с ним не все ладно. Провел осторожно по отекшим, почти нечувствительным пальцам, нахмурился, будто обнаружил что–то тревожное, спросил – без слов, только показав связанными руками, будто ломает ветку: сломана, мол? Сергей кивнул, Павел с видимым трудом повернул голову и поглядел в затылок равнодушному доктору, сидевшему подле Каховского. Кажется, думал если не позвать врача, то Сергея к нему направить – но передумал. Он ведь тоже слышал фразу про «игрушки».

Слышал, более того – понял и запомнил. И всеми силами старался не думать о том, что высочайшего повеления до сих пор не прозвучало. Потому что если... если – снова... если... То тогда может не хватить сил даже на те восемь шагов.

– Павел, попробуй уснуть, – что еще можно было сказать, Сергей не знал, все слова оказывались чужими и пустыми, словно он читал вслух дурно написанный роман.

Пережитое не осознавалось – и слава Богу за эту Его милость! – иначе в пору было сойти с ума и начать биться в истерике, подобно Мишелю. Но здесь–то не было даже травы, чтобы заткнуть рот – и приходилось пользоваться словами:

– Попробуй, не бойся, я... я посижу рядом, – и невольно покосился в сторону Мишеля: как он? Но он спал, и спал странно–крепко, от валериановых капель такого сна не будет, но... Пусть, пусть спит, так легче всем – и ему тоже, и самому бедному Мишелю. Столько ужаса, сколько выпало им за сегодняшний день, мальчику не по силам, пусть спит – во сне не так страшно. – Павел, я... Паша, что ты? Не хочешь?

От попыток сказать всего два слова – «не нужно» – вернулся кашель, так что пришлось это «не нужно» показать руками, по счастью его–то руки остались целы. Не нужно, легче, если не рядом, если порознь, легче не привыкать, не верить, держаться за вдох и выдох и ничего больше не понимать.

– Хорошо, Павел, как знаешь, – и отошел, пристроился у стены на каком–то узле, что в нем было, какие тряпки? Не важно. Не все ли равно, где ждать приговора?  
  


Примечания

  1. С этой точки история становится альтернативной. Все, что было до того – достаточно точная реконструкция реальных событий. По свидетельству нескольких очевидцев, Павел Пестель был жив в тот еще момент, когда над сорвавшимися произвели повторную казнь. Это было... долго. ↑
  2. Петр Николаевич Мысловский, настоятель Казанского собора в Санкт–Петербурге. Посещал во время следствия православных декабристов, со многими у него сложились доверительные отношения, хотя некоторые (тот же Лунин) отзывались о нем с подозрением. С лютеранином Пестелем Мысловский «виделся редко» (вопрос – зачем вообще навещал инославного – остается открытым), но судя по воспоминаниям Петра Николаевича, это общение сильно его задело, оставило глубокий след. ↑




	3. Chapter 3

_Санкт–Петербург, Петропавловская крепость, далее – Зимний Дворец_   
_13.07.1826 г., вечер_

– ...Господин Мысловский... – разглядел, к кому обращается, и смешался, – батюшка, пожалуйте... На выход пожалуйте, вас...

Ох, ты, прямо–таки фельдъегерь, честь–то какая... Немолодой уже, он косился на выживших со смесью ужаса и любопытства, словно на покойников. Есть такая категория людей, что любят смотреть на похороны – вот, этот, верно, был из таких же. Кондратий Федорович отнял от лица платок, поглядел поверх:

– Что ему нужно? – Слова едва получалось разбирать, у Рылеева разнесло губы и разбитую щеку до самой брови. Петр Николаевич торопливо поднялся, перекрестил преступника и вышел, не ответив. Ну, что он мог сказать в утешение? «Верно, сейчас решится ваша участь?» – так не утешают, так и убить можно, Господи помилуй!

Везли его быстро – и молча, ни он не спрашивал ни о чем, ни его никто не тревожил. Отец Петр Мысловский догадывался, что за самоуправство при казни его по головке не погладят, но что может сделать священнику власть не церковная, а мирская – не знал и гадать не хотел. Думал не о себе, а о тех, кого с Божьей помощью вырвал у смерти. А все ж нельзя было их оставлять без внимания, доктор – не помощник, ни защиты, ни утешения не даст, а если их сейчас... На этом мысль священника обрывалась: представить себе такое изуверство, как повторная казнь, он просто не мог.

Что Государь Император не оставляет своим вниманием это дело, Мысловский знал не понаслышке. И вполне догадывался, с кем ему предстоит разговаривать: уж точно, что ни Бенкендорф, ни, тем более, Голенищев  1  не утаят, кто помешал закончить казнь. С одной стороны, отец Петр был спокоен, потому как действовал по законам Божеским, но с другой – явно превысил свои полномочия... «Господи, лишь бы их по второму разу не...»

– Что же вы натворили, отец Петр? – Император пытался сдерживаться, но вместо отеческой заботы об том, кто не по злому умыслу ошибся, Петр Мысловский слышал ясную, как полуденное небо, ярость. Тихую пока, Государь Император пока не повышал голос на священника – но легче от того Мысловскому не стало. Уж настолько–то он знал своего Государя. И точно, не дав даже времени ответить, Николай повторил:

– Что же вы натворили? – И вдруг закричал резко, как на плацу, – по какому праву вы осмелились прервать казнь?! Кто дал вам право вмешиваться, кто, я вас спрашиваю?!

Что же, если в своем сердце отец Петр еще сомневался, то Государю Императору ответил совершенно твердо:

– Господь в неизреченной Своей милости.

Ну, кто же еще–то?

– Что? – Николай подошел ближе, навис над невысоким священником. – Что вы замолчали, ну? Договаривайте!

Николай Павлович прекрасно знал и многократно слышал, что после такого обращения к Господу следует настоящий ответ – ну, или хотя бы начало его. Но Мысловский только моргнул недоуменно:

– Но... Ваше Величество, я Вам ответил. Господь мне позволил вмешаться, Господь и удержал руку...

– Чью? – Взвился император. – Вы понимаете, с кем говорите, Мысловский? Что вы несете, что прервать казнь вам позволил – Господь Бог? Вы за дурачка меня держите?!

– Да, Ваше Величество, – с прежней убежденностью ответил священник, – Господь Бог.

– Так.

Николай отвернулся к стене и с минуту, успокаиваясь, рассматривал завитки узора. Кажется, это была картина, вернее – рама ее, украшенная затейливой резьбой. Взгляд императора скользил по изгибам и завиткам золоченого дерева, а мысли – по событиям нынешнего утра. Получившие свое курьер, Левашов, дурень Кутузов и Сашка Бенкендорф, шельма, хором твердили о том, что священник был как одержимый. Сашка еще прибавил – успокоившись насчет своей участи и от того словно с ленцой, мол, прав был Петр Николаич, во–первых, нашел хорошие слова, про Господне чудо и доброе ознаменование царствования (Николай заорал тогда, что такое добро он слал бы к такой–то матери, но Сашку криком было не пробить), а кроме – унял толпу и солдат, среди коих зрелище оборвавшихся преступников вызвало смятение. Все – или один лишь Мысловский, тут сведения расходились – кричали, что сорвавшихся с виселицы необходимо помиловать, и под эти крики кто–то – да тот же Мысловский, больше некому! – потребовал, чтобы сняли и двоих оставшихся. Этих–то за что было миловать?

«...нас от лукавого, яко Твое есть Царство и Сила и Слава, Отца и Сына и Святого Духа, ныне и присно и...»

– Отец Петр, так вы считаете, что Господь вас уполномочил прекратить экзекуцию? Но что ж получается, по–вашему, что Господь и Бог наш желал сохранить жизнь преступникам? Злодеям, убийцам! Руку на Помазанника Божия готовы были поднять – и что ж, Господь их оберегает? Да вы в своем ли уме, батюшка?

– Ваше Величество, – Петр Николаевич невольно вытянулся, – Господни резоны мне неизвестны, но верно, не желает Он смерти грешников, но желает, чтобы все в покаяние вошли и...

– Хватит! Хватит мне тут молитвослов цитировать! – гладкое лицо императора пошло красными пятнами. – Я его не хуже вашего знаю! – Преувеличивал, конечно, но впрочем, значения это не имело.

Священник решил вмешиваться в действия монарха – и заслуживал намного больше, чем простая выволочка. Нет, но как он посмел?! Это что же, зараза какая–то, это вольнодумство, что даже священник не устоял? Черт бы тебя побрал, Мысловский! О чем ты думал?

– Ваше Величество, – Петр Николаевич решил не спорить, хочет Государь Император говорить священнику «ты» – его воля, и не в обращении ведь дело. – И в Европе всей, и – торопливо прибавил, чтобы предупредить возражения: – и в исконной русской традиции сорвавшихся милуют, Ваше Величество. Закон, может быть, и неписанный, но непреложный...

– В Российской Империи, – отчеканил Николай, заводясь снова, – есть только один закон – и это я! А ваши измышления, отец Петр, противузаконны! От мерзавцев этих вы крамолы набрались?

Петр Николаевич невольно подался назад под неподвижным яростным взглядом монарха. Тот движение заметил, усмехнулся:

– А ведь я, батюшка, могу вас на их место поставить, раз уж вы этих скотов пожалели. Могу, могу, уж будьте уверены.

Быть уверенным Мысловский не хотел. Просто боялся, как боялись многие до него, стоявшие под василисковым взглядом молодого монарха. Но если несчастных заговорщиков ничто не могло защитить, то у отца Петра, кроме Господа, была еще ненадежная защита сана. Так что на ногах он устоял и даже от ненужных слов удержался. Просто промолчал.

Николай же молчать не собирался:

– Ты чем думал, когда всех пятерых снять потребовал, чем, отвечай! Они же звери, Мысловский, что ты наделал, выпустив этих зверей? Что мне теперь делать с ними, а? Ну, отвечай же!

Отвечать Петру Николаевичу было что, он даже начал – и почти договорил «Помилуйте», но Император предпочел и этот ответ принять лишь за – междометие.

– Так что ж ты посоветуешь, знаток законов? А? Повесить их снова? Расстрелять, как хотел этот мерзавец? – «Мерзавцев», просивших о расстреле, было больше одного, но Николай имел в виду того единственного, что умудрился _пошутить_ за четверть часа до смерти  2 .

И кто мог знать, что четверть часа растянется почти на сутки!

– Да, так что? Вышвырнуть в Сибирь по этапу, как прочих? Запереть в крепости до конца дней или вовсе четвертовать, как писали мои добрые судьи? Ну, выбирай!

Николай напрасно сомневался в здравости рассудка Мысловского. Уж на то, чтобы промолчать, сейчас хватило бы и простого страха, но отец Петр не только промолчал, но и запомнил брошенное вскользь предложение о Сибири. Значит, смертная казнь уже не единственная возможная кара, значит, можно надеяться на помилование. Надеяться – и уповать на Господа Бога. Ведь зачем–то Он спас этих несчастных? А тут и Государь Император успокоиться изволили. Хотя и не сразу, но все же Николай Павлович взял себя в руки – самообладанием своим он по праву гордился. И тут же понял, что во фразе из молитвослова есть рациональное зерно. Покаяние – вот, в чем смысл, вот, ради чего _Господь в неизреченной милости Своей_ оставил жить этих изуверов. Если кто–то еще сомневался в желании Императора не покарать преступника, а единственно дать возможность к оправданию заблудшего, то теперь–то уж всякому сомнению не останется места. Если даже этим, самым закоснелым в злодействе, преступникам Государь Император сохраняет жизнь, то...

То что ж ему с ними, в конце концов, делать?

Поп Мысловский то ли вздохнул, то ли еще как–то привлек внимание Николая – и тут же получил распоряжение выйти вон и дожидаться решения в приемной. Какого решения, зачем, по чьему делу – ни отец Петр не спросил, ни император не сказал. Словно и так все было ясно им обоим: и что решалось, и зачем оставаться и ждать. Странно, что Николай, умевший играть на человеческом страхе неизвестности, сейчас упустил такую возможность, а впрочем... Впрочем, у него были другие заботы, а лишнего времени, чтобы потратить его на священника, напротив, не было.

Пока ждал – молился про себя – и за себя, но больше – за тех изуверов и скотов, которых оставил без помощи и поддержки. Раб Божий Петр, раб Божий Сергей, раб Божий Кондратий... Семья его несчастная, жена Наталья и девочка их, младенец Анастасия – слава Тебе, Господи, хоть не видели они, как отец их на виселицу шел, слава Тебе! Далеко, это все–таки – далеко, остров, со стороны города не разглядишь, а на мосту их не было, да и откуда бы им было узнать? Слава Богу... Раб Божий Михаил, как бы рассудком не тронулся, мальчик же совсем, хоть не годами, так по уму и душевному строю... Раб Божий Петр, раб Божий Павел... Нет, как так – Павел?.. А впрочем, какая разница? Что же, что числится пока среди инославных, все равно, душа его в руках Твоих, Господи, Ты все ведаешь, в каждом сердце читаешь... На все, Господи, воля Твоя, пусть лютеранин, а все раб Твой, Господи. Да, раб Божий Петр и раб Божий Павел – и за них Петру Николаевичу было страшнее всего, их двоих только чудом успели вынуть из петли, пока они не задохнулись насмерть. А если теперь Государь Император все же не передумает и прикажет казнить их повторно? Одно и хорошо – что тезка Мысловского может и прежде того умереть, уж больно плох. А вот рабу Божию Павлу, пожалуй, и не повезет так... Господи, что же это, если так – не везет?! Неужто ему лучше быть казненным, нежели выжить? А как тогда–то, как же... Ведь может, Господи, Ты в милости Своей для того и спас раба Твоего, чтобы просветить его Светом Божественной Твоей истины? Но если он умрет раньше? Или не умрет, а – казнят его, убьют – тогда–то как быть? Ох, Господи, да будет милость Твоя...

– Возвращайтесь к вашим подопечным, отец Петр. Ваше место пока рядом с ними. Приговор по этому делу будет объявлен утром. Прощайте, отец Петр, – и вышел, исчез – как померещился. Однако же не морок то был, но Государь Император собственной персоной, и даже если бы Мысловский не видел лица и не слышал бы голос, то понял бы и так, ровно по тому, что и как Николай Павлович решил. Нынешняя ночь, будет ли она последней для чудом выживших смертников, или станет одной из череды грядущих дней и ночей, все равно останется самой мучительной, самой долгой их ночью. Может, лишь предыдущая с ней сравнима, страшная ночь в ожидании казни... и не было – дня, и пришла новая ночь, и все длится, длится...

Коротенькая июльская ночь, ночь после смерти.  
  


Примечания

  1. Граф Голенищев–Кутузов, на тот момент генерал–губернатор Санкт–Петербурга (на месте убитого Каховским графа Милорадовича). Был распорядителем казни. (авт). Далее – граф Бенкендорф Александр Христофорович, входил в Следственный Комитет и в основном вел следствие по делу Северного Общества; так же присутствовал при казни. Генерал–лейтенант Левашов, член Следственного комитета, вел общую координацию между Комитетом и непосредственно Императором. При казни, видимо, тоже присутствовал. ↑
  2. «Кажется, мы никогда не отвращали чела своего ни от пуль, ни от ядер. Можно было бы нас и расстрелять» – фраза, по воспоминаниям П.Н.Мысловского, произнесена Пестелем перед казнью. В данный момент речь именно об этом «мерзавце», правда, автору фраза шуткой не кажется. ↑




	4. Chapter 4

_Санкт–Петербург, Петропавловская крепость_  
_13.07.1826 г., вечер и 14.07.1826 г, ночь и утро_

...думал, что все уже кончилось? – А все еще даже не началось. Как же так, как – еще не?.. Что же, полгода, с января по июль ему – прибредились? Верно так, верно он до сих пор еще в Белой Церкви, нет, в той избе в Трилесах, нет... Он дернулся, вскинул руку – то ли защититься от чего–то хотел, то ли – удержаться, падая. Дернулся – и очнулся.

Нет, это не Трилесы  1 . Нет, конечно. И все сбылось, все, да, он мертв, все верно. Полгода – с января по июль – не были бредом, они были – и прошли, и окончились тем, что он в полной мере заслужил. Казнью. Да, казнь – была, и теперь... А, так вот оно что. Это не Трилесы и даже не бред. Это просто ад. Да, вот так он выглядит – ад для тех, кто взял на себя слишком многое – и не удержал, кто думал, что в праве – а оказался не в силах это право подтвердить. Это ад для таких, как он, самонадеянных глупцов, не увидевших иного пути, кроме того, который ведет в пропасть. Впрочем, пойди он один этим путем, может, ад его выглядел бы иначе? Но – что было, то было, что заслужил, то и получил в полной мере, и все те смерти, все то бесчестие и горе, которому он один был причиной, не выпустят его из сумрачной комнаты, где ему пребывать вечность. Ни чертей, ни огней, ни котлов со смолой и серой, ни даже мертвого льда Коцита – ничего, только полутемная комната, вроде той, в корчме в Трилесах, и мертвый Ипполит рядом, и отрыдавший свое казненный Мишель, и несчастный Кузьмин еще жив, но вот–вот прогремит выстрел...

Что?!

Он вскочил на ноги, и одновременно с ним вскочил Рылеев. Простонал во сне Мишель, и Паша приподнялся, тяжело опираясь на перевязанный локоть. Он все уже понял, но зачем–то пытался тоже встать, подойти...

– Ну, что – что? – ровный голос гарнизонного доктора окончательно вернул Сергея из ада к жизни. – Агония это, что ж еще. Подошли б вы, господа, пусть уж при своих отойдет, все полегче ему будет.

Они подошли, Павел остался стоять – все, что сумел сделать для умирающего, как ни нелепо это было. Встать – проводить в молчании. Встать – и этого уже было больше, чем возможно. О том, чтобы подойти, страшно было даже подумать – он знал, что упадет по дороге, ни шагу не сделает... Но все-таки сделал, конечно. В конце концов, если все будет кончено, то шагом больше ли, шагом меньше – не имело значения. Из сбереженных восьми отдать один ради того, с кем стоял на одной скамье – разве много? Так, мелочь. Хотя Каховскому что до мелочи, что до великих даров уже не было дела.

Агония его поневоле была тихой. Петля повредила шейный позвонок, и паралич стремительно охватывал тело. Ноги, левая рука, живот – и так до грудных мышц. Смерть не выпустила его, но пожалела – почти все время Петр Каховский был без сознания. Очнулся от начинавшегося удушья и заплакал беззвучно. Он понял, что умирает. Он не знал, что был спасен, впрочем, для него спасение оказалось лишь отсрочкой смерти – по счастью, короткой. И еще одно утешение досталось ему перед самым концом: голос Рылеева, звавший с высоты, обещавший Господню милость. «Значит, встретимся», – подумал умирающий. Страх отступил, на миг стало можно дышать. Гаснущим зрением Каховский разглядел над собой светлое пятно – то ли солнце через тонкие тучи, то ли чье–то почти знакомое лицо. Наугад, едва видя уже, позвал:  
– Кондрат!.. – хотел сказать еще, что всё помнит и, если Кондратию нужно, то – всё–всё простил, хотя было бы что, ведь они всё решили сами – и он тоже...

...Смерть не дала договорить, но дала увидеть, как светлеет перед глазами рассветное небо и начинается день – ясный, серебряный день. Дыхание пресеклось, дрогнули и застыли зрачки. Рылеев опустился на колени, неловко – из–за связанных рук – перекрестился:

– Упокой, Господи, душу раба Твоего...

Сергей зачем–то кивнул, то ли себе, то ли еще кому–то, подтверждая: да, он тоже просит о том же. Шагнул ближе, хотел глаза умершему закрыть – и понял, что не может. Правая рука отекла и онемела, пальцы не гнулись. Боль не доходила еще до сознания, Сергей отметил это, но значения не придал: главное, что – не мешала. А в левой он, оказывается, так и держал серебряный Пашин крестик на оборвавшейся цепочке. Надо же, как забыл? Безумие какое–то... И отдавать сейчас тоже было без толку, прежде починить или хоть шнурок найти... подлиннее, чтобы не давил. Но даже это – после. Прежде – закрыть глаза.

Он опоздал меньше, чем на четверть часа – это доктор сказал, мол, один скончался уже. Петр Николаевич почему–то подумал о Павле, но тут же его и увидел – замершего возле своей лавки, совершенно живого, только такого, что лучше бы ему лежать, а не стоять как в карауле!

– Павел Иванович, что ж вы встали? – хотел подхватить, но Павел и сам справился, опустился на лавку, прикрыл ладонями лицо. Потом опустил руки – и, проследив за его неподвижным взглядом Мысловский увидел мертвого на дальней лавке и молившихся над ним Сергея и Рылеева.

Что же, они знали, что делать и, уж тем более, знал это священник. Подошел, взглянул умершему в лицо. Спокойное такое, верно, отошел раб Божий Петр Каховский тихо и без мучений. И то сказать – не довольно ли с него было? А впрочем, на все воля Божия, а ему пора заняться делом. И хорошо бы молитву сделать совместной. _«Истинно говорю вам, там, где двое или трое собрались во имя Мое…»_ – да, Господи, вот так и собрались. 

– Отец Петр, скажите, куда вы… ездили вы куда? – Рылеев поднял голову, скривился – больно. Повторил, – скажите, – и сорвался. – Будет что? Знаете вы? Что нам делать, что с нами… что дальше будет, отец Петр?..

Договорить не сумел, схватился за горло. Ах, зря, зря он вообще спросил, ведь если священник скажет… Господи, что же он скажет, да что ж он молчит?!  
Петр Николаевич выдержал этот взгляд. Покачал головой:

– Не знаю, сын мой, простите, но – я не знаю. Все, что могу сказать – приговор будет назавтра утром зачитан, а так – не знаю.

Рылеев отшатнулся, сел на пятки, ткнулся лбом в связанные руки, застонал сквозь зубы. Сергей обернулся, глянул коротко – сначала на него, после – на Мысловского. Взгляд будто просил: сделайте что–нибудь, хоть крошечную надежду подайте! Как милостыню просил – подайте надежду… Но вслух сказал иное:

– Батюшка, наверное, нужно сказать, что – умер, – будто других забот не было, только об покойнике. – Там снаружи кто, солдаты, через них? Может, за комендантом послать?

Отец Петр ответил не сразу. Поначалу хотел согласиться – но тут же и передумал. Раз не успел к смерти, то уж проводить своего подопечного – долг священника, без сомнений. Ну, а кроме того – может быть – и остальным будет легче? Нет, не с умершим рядом, но от молитвенного труда. Это ведь – труд, еще какой. Большое дело.

– Не надо за комендантом, Сергей Иванович. Подождите, еще не все мы сделали, что можем.

– Мы? – переспросил Сергей недоуменно.

Что они вообще могли сделать? Разве что помолиться за Петра Каховского, как за всякого усопшего, да и то сбиваясь на каждом слове! Ни спасти, ни даже страдания облегчить – ничего, только молиться. И просить, чтоб _Господь, яко Благ и Человеколюбец, отпустил грехи и оставил, и простил вся вольные его согрешения и невольные, избавил его от вечной муки и огня геенны: несть бо человека, иже поживет и не согрешит._ 2 

_Но Ты Един еси кроме всякаго греха, и правда Твоя правда во веки, и если Ты, Господи, забрал одного, то слава Тебе, Боже, что сохранил – другого..._ И каждый раз, сообразив, о чем же говорит, возвращался к началу – и снова сбивался на одно и то же: спасибо Тебе, Господи, что забрал Ты только одного, а второму сохранил жизнь. Это ведь не молитва, по крайней мере – не та, что читают на исход души. Но что еще он мог сказать? – Только это. Он – да, но отец Петр скажет лучше.

– Мы, сын мой, если вы не откажетесь.

Оглядел всех – и тех, кто был рядом, и замершего на лавке Павла, и спавшего юношу, и даже врач попал под светлый взгляд – и почему–то смутился, опустил голову. Что ж, Бог и ему судья, а у отца Петра сейчас – другая работа. Только сказать прежде надо, сказать все, чтобы не начинать молитву с тенью на сердце.

– Послушайте… – вздохнул, сжал в кулаке четки. Помогло – продолжил:

– Да, послушайте меня. Что будет с вами – о том я, к сожалению, в том же неведении, что и вы, Государь Император ничего определенного не сказал, кроме как про утро. Быть же может все, но вы главное помните: на Господа наше упование, и Господь нас не оставит. Вы, Кондратий Федорович, спрашивали, что нам делать, так я одно только скажу – молитесь. Господь любую молитву слышит и от того, кто в смертельной опасности – не отвернется.

Рылеев кивнул, будто этого ответа он и ждал – как разрешения, что ли? Сергей не успел спросить, что же читать им в таком положении, да и как? – если есть молитва об избавлении от виселицы, то он ее и не знал. Спросить не успел – Мысловский, кожей чувствовавший еще один на себе взгляд, договорил, глядя поверх головы Рылеева:

– Справедливое наказание, буде оно таковое, следует принять со смирением и о том Господа просить. Но раз жизни ваши сейчас в такой опасности, что и не знаю, как утра дождемся, – кажется, отец Петр окончательно перестал разделять свою участь и участь своих подопечных, потому и говорил за всех – и за себя тоже, – то, чем нам роптать и тревожиться, читайте лучше _Живый в помощи_. Это девяностый псалом, – пояснил он на всякий случай и добавил, – только с верою читайте, потому как – что еще нам, кроме веры, осталось? – Глянул на Сергея и словно на незаданный вопрос ответил, – А если кто наизусть не знает, я сейчас в книжке найду.

Но до того, как раскрыть псалтирь на нужной странице, Мысловский направился к Павлу. Не мог он по–другому, не мог этого несчастного оставить без утешения. Это тоже нужно было сказать и не сложно сделать, потому что сейчас – как и день назад – не было четверых православных и одного лютеранина, но были пятеро христиан, уповающих на Единого Господа Иисуса Христа.

…что рядом нет места даже сейчас. Нет, не «даже», а – именно сейчас, и это почти утешало, как ни странно. Так было… правильно: не было соблазна поверить в спасение, а значит, можно не бояться, что не выдержишь того, что спасение окажется лишь передышкой, и не больше. Как он сказал – «Покойники в отпуску»? – что же, не зря об Рылееве говорили как о хорошем поэте, слова он нашел поразительно точные. Отпуск, передышка, затянувшаяся на сутки агония – вот что с ним, вот во что оставалось верить, вот чем он мог еще противостоять отчаянной жажде жить, такой понятной у юного Мишеля – и почти неуместной у него самого. Только… это иллюзия, все – иллюзия, и он, точно так же, как любой живой человек, хотел жить и боялся смерти. Ведь умирал же уже! Господи, неужели не довольно? Неужели придется – снова?.. Но если придется… если… Слов Мысловского он ждал, как ждал приговора: все, что угодно, только бы скорее!

Но добрый отец Петр сам ничего не знал – и не мог утешить. Вернее – мог, о том и говорил, пока Павел не заставил себя отвернуться и не слушать. Это утешение – не для него, теперь и здесь ему – чужому – нечем утешиться. И… так правильно. Правильно, точно так же как правильно было отказаться от помощи Сергея, не мешать ему – и не давать себе передышки. Все, что держало еще – переломанная воля, и, если чуть отпустить себя, больше уже не соберешь: сломан. Потому – нельзя. Надо держаться – до конца, надо растянуть себя, как запас воды в походе, чтобы хватило на восемь… нет, теперь уже – на семь шагов – до скамьи под балкой эшафота. Надо… надо, чтобы – хватило…

Шагов он не услышал и первого обращения просто не понял, Мысловскому пришлось повторить:

– Павел Иванович, вы меня слышите?

Ответить голосом он не мог, кивнул – и едва не закричал от боли. Мелькнула безумная мысль – не так ли на гильотине? – мелькнула и канула, а вот боль никуда не делась. Пришлось терпеть, прикусив пальцы, осторожно переводя дыхание. Мысловский подождал, пока взгляд несчастного прояснится, присел рядом на край лавки и негромко заговорил:

– Вы, Павел Иванович, не отчаивайтесь только. Знаю, что тяжело, да и на милость Государя надежда маленькая, но все же она есть, а вы – не отчаивайтесь… – сбился под недоуменным взглядом Павла, но повторил настойчиво: – Не отчаивайтесь. Вы, наверное, думаете, что я глупость говорю, что ж, может, и так, только мне души вашей жаль, Павел Иванович…

Павел прикрыл глаза. Зачем ему сейчас эта проповедь, пастор тоже говорил, как ему жаль бедную душу, так зачем же слушать снова одно и то же? Добрый отец Петр ошибся, на отчаяние у Павла больше не было сил, впрочем, священник мог этого и не знать, просто думал, наверное, что любой человек, который ждет решения своей участи, обязательно отчаивается. Наверное, и так бывало, да только Павел не мог себе этого отчаяния позволить: приходилось держать себя слишком крепко, все силы на это одно и уходили. Может, если бы кто–то подошел – но нет, лучше одному. Привычнее.

– …тяжко все это. Впрочем, уговаривать вас я не стану, а вот попросить – попрошу.

Окончание фразы Павел услышал – и оно его удивило до крайности. Просьба? Что за просьба, зачем, о чем? И как мог он исполнить, что эту просьбу, что любую другую, если связан, если закован, если каждый шаг, что там, каждый вдох уже – за пределом его сил! О чем тут просить?

– Читайте с нами псалом, Павел Иванович.  3 

Надо же как он сказал: читайте с нами. Будто говорил не чужаку, которого ни исповедать, ни причастить не в праве, а кому–то своему, кто просто… ну, запутался, что ли, запутался и не знал, что делать. А Петр Николаевич ему просто подсказал. Надо же, как все – просто… Павел моргнул, пряча взгляд, потом показал на горло – мол, мне нечем читать. Но отец Петр, похоже, все придумал:

– Знаю, так вы не вслух. Вот вам, – вложил в руки преступника свои четки и повторил, – читайте с нами, Павел Иванович. Господу ведомо, что в сердцах человеков, Он любую молитву слышит, на любом языке и даже вовсе бессловесную. Не заботьтесь об этом, Павел Иванович. Просто читайте.

И отошел, а Павел осторожно перекатил узелок четок между большим и указательным пальцами. По одному узелку на слово, нет, по одному – на фразу, иначе не успеет. А если позволит себе до конца поверить в то, что его не бросили – не то, что не успеет за чтением, он его и услышать–то не сможет – разрыдается. А этого тем более нельзя, потому–то все, что осталось – перебирать узелки, повторяя про себя: _Живый в помощи Вышняго, в крове Бога Небеснаго…_ Фраза – узелок – узелок – фраза: _Заступник мой еси и Прибежище мое, Бог мой, и уповаю на Него._ Часть слов ускользала от понимания, оставалась суть – и ощущение плотных под пальцами узелков, до странности теплых. Узелок – фраза: _плещма Своима осенит тя, и под криле Его надеешися: оружием обыдет тя истина Его…_ Оружием – это к Сергею: вот, ведь его голос дрогнул, выбившись из общего хора. Но если оружие – истина Божия, то как не принять его, как не поднять? И – как удержать такое оружие – человеку? Даже самый лучший – и тот… Да, руки людские слабы, оружия истины Божьей нам не удержать, зря старались… Но – как могли – не?.. Узелки скользили в пальцах, отсчитывали безмолвные фразы: _обаче очима твоима смотриши, и воздаяние грешников узриши_ , и вот – грешники перед всеми – кто мы перед Тобой, Господи? _Ты, Господи, упование мое, Вышняго положил еси прибежище твое. Не приидет к тебе зло, и рана не приближится телеси твоему_ , а след от петли – рана? Император, говорили, боится вида крови… Кто говорил, где? – не важно, есть и другие раны, не на телеси, а глубже, но и про них думать не стоило – новая фраза, новый ребристый узелок: _яко на Мя упова, и избавлю и: покрыю и, яко позна имя Мое_ , но разве осмелюсь позвать? Разве в праве… а впрочем, кто сейчас говорит о правах? Если сам стал чудом или его пятой частью, грех жаловаться на правоту и неправоту. Дело не в них, а в том, что _Воззовет ко Мне, и услышу его: с ним есмь в скорби, изму его, и прославлю его, долготою дней исполню его, и явлю ему спасение Мое…_ потому что больше никто спасти не сумеет, потому что больше никто спасать не захочет.

Теперь все, что осталось, то, что мог сделать сам, это – передать как–нибудь крест Павлу. Не его, оборванный, а – свой. Так и проще и… правильнее, что ли? Тем более, что для Пашиного крестика прежде надо было найти цепочку взамен порванной, а его – в порядке. Так – правильно. Решение далось легко, выполнить его оказалось сложнее из–за сломанной руки, но он все же справился. На миг стало не по себе, но ощущение это прошло почти сразу: он не без креста вовсе остался, просто вместо своего, золотого, был у него теперь серебряный Пашин крестик, и какая разница, что – чуть иной формы? То есть разница, конечно, была, вернее – была бы, будь это другой человек и другой крест. Но сейчас – сейчас все равно. Пашин – как свой, и хорошо бы, чтоб ему Сергеев крест так же пришелся. Впрочем, на это воли Сергея не было и быть не могло: отдать – вот все, что в его силах, отдать свой. Ну… потому что плохо человеку – без креста. Неправильно.

– Батюшка… сделайте такую милость, – протянул священнику цепочку, – возьмите, и, прошу Вас, передайте это Паше, – запнулся, исправил нечаянную даже для себя самого оговорку: – Павлу Ивановичу, господину Пестелю. Он свой… потерял там… – Где именно, не назвал, да и нужды не было, Петр Николаевич сам там был и видел, а что потерявшегося креста не нашел, ну, так Сергей нашел, и о чем тут еще говорить?

Оказалось – было о чем еще:

– Сергей Иванович, я–то передам, да Вы… Вы сами–то довольно подумали? Все же не безделушка какая–то – крест святой… Вам оно как, не… – Мысловский не нашел нужного слова, чтоб заменить «не страшно ли?», которое могло военному человеку показаться обидным.

Но не показалось: Сергей переспросил сам:

– Думаете, страшно будет? Да нет, у меня другой… другой есть, а этот – отдайте Паше, – переправлять заново короткое имя на «господина Пестеля» Сергей не стал, и без того слишком долго говорил.

Священник постоял с минуту в задумчивости, вздохнул и, похоже, решился: кивнул Сергею и направился к Павлу. Тот, казалось, дремал, но на шаги вскинул голову – глаза были ясными, бессонными и совершенно больными, как при лихорадке. Может, вправду, жар у него? Даром, что ли, говорили, что доктор до последнего ходил к этому арестованному каждый день? Ну, так то – доктор, он наверняка все бы понял, а Петр Николаевич не доктор, он не телесные, он душевные раны призван облегчать. Если не все, то вот эту – точно. Но как уж решит Господь, так и будет.

– Павел Иванович, вам господин Муравьев передал, сможете взять, или я помогу? – А захочет ли Павел принять такой своеобразный подарок, Мысловский не спросил, он в этом не сомневался даже.

И правильно, что – не спрашивал, чем бы помог ему ответ приговоренного? «Не в праве», но кто в праве? Не по праву, но лишь по милости Божией каждый вдох, каждый шаг людям даны. А уж как кто этот шаг шагнет, да на что вдох потратит – ну… свободная воля людям тоже по Божией милости досталась.

Правда, ни о чем таком Павел не думал. Забыв кивнуть, забыв даже дышать, смотрел он в спину Сергею, не звал даже, но будто решил, наконец, насмотреться на него – про запас перед долгой разлукой. Едва заметил, как священник надел ему крест, очнулся, когда холод коснулся шеи, но прикосновение болью не обернулось, и Павел забыл о нем тотчас же. Мысловский уже отошел, попросить его ни о чем Павел просто не успел – не дотянулся. Что же, раз так, он справился сам, поднялся, переждал миг головокружения, шагнул вперед.

Сергей обернулся на звук, они даже успели встретиться взглядами – и ровно в этот момент от двери послышались голоса, звон, грохот засова или тяжелого замка, не понять. Мишель приподнялся на своей лавке, растерянно заморгал, потер лицо, стараясь проснуться. Дверь распахнулась, бледный солнечный свет протек в помещение. «Приговор будет назавтра утром» – и вот оно, это утро, вот оно, это завтра.

Вошли четверо – Левашов, давешний фельдъегерь и двое солдат в парадной форме, словно только что из оцепления перед эшафотом. Кто их знает, может, тоже ночь не спали? Левашов оглядел всех одинаково равнодушно – что преступников, что священника и врача, будто приговор был одним на всех.

– …Государя Императора Николая Павловича, – Левашов читал размеренно и так громко, как если бы стоял на площади.

Почему–то часть слов пропадала, верно, слишком громко или слишком тяжело слушать. Все – тяжело, но и легко разом: это уже последнее, уже не для чего беречься, незачем. На семь – на шесть – шагов его хватит, а все, что сверх того, можно тратить, не задумываясь.

– …пятерым преступникам, злодеям и…

– Четверым, – вдруг проговорил Рылеев, и его голос перекрыл крик Левашова.

Тот сбился на миг, но тут же продолжил, как ни в чем не бывало:

– …приговоренным к смертной казни через повешение…

Мишель ахнул и зажал рот обеими руками. На него никто не глянул: Рылеев смотрел то на Левашова, то на мертвого Каховского, отец Петр – по очереди – на всех своих подопечных, врач – под ноги, мечтая лишь о том, как доберется до дому, а там у него бутылка дареного рому… Павел – не отрываясь – на Сергея. Мог бы – так хоть дойти бы попробовал, но один – не решался, боялся упасть. Лучше уж так – наглядеться. Чтобы запомнить, на сколько хватит жизни – на столько и запомнить, а большего уже не успеть. И Сергей – так же – смотрел на него, кажется, с той же жаждой: запомнить. Просто запомнить, только это.

– …прерванную казнь привести в исполнение! – Левашов сделал паузу.

Наверное, ожидал хоть какой–то реакции, может, в обморок кто упал бы, или кричать начали – но нет, пятеро преступников оставались так же недвижны. Четверо ждали продолжения, каким бы оно ни было, пятый уже ничего не ждал, лежал, вытянувшись, на лавке. Повезло ему, висельнику, сбежал прежде приговора! Ну, что же, раз никто не вмешался, даже этот поп одержимый не шелохнулся, то, пожалуй, смысла держать паузу дольше и не было. Левашов перевернул лист и продолжил:

– Но по высочайшей милости Государя Императора заменить оную заключением в крепость навечно! Приговор привести к исполнению немедленно! – И, захлопнув папку, распорядился, – Выполнять!

Двое солдат остались подле Левашова, прочие, видно, ждали за дверью. Вошли прежде четверо, встали вкруг преступников, за Павлом пришлось отрядить одного, чтобы довел до остальных. Мишель, почему–то радостный, шел сам, а к Каховскому не подошли даже, поняли, что покойник. Так, на последних шагах, которых уже не было смысла считать, они оказались рядом – Сергей и Павел, и даже успели руки друг другу пожать – как тогда, перед смертью. И ничего больше, их тут же разделили, под конвоем – на каждого приговоренного по двое солдат – отвели обратно в камеры Кронверкской куртины, а там стены, хоть и деревянные, но ведь не прозрачные же.

Так что увидеться им больше не удалось – и до конца дней не удастся, в этом они были уверены тогда.  
  


Примечания

  1. Трилесы – село в Киевской губернии, где, по сути, началось и закончилось восстание Черниговского полка, длившееся шесть дней с 29 декабря 1825 по 3 января 1826 г . 29 декабря офицеры Черниговского полка освободили из–под стражи арестованного Сергея Муравьёва–Апостола в селе Трилесы. У Ковалевки 3 января 1826 г восставшие были разбиты правительственными войсками; Сергей Муравьёв–Апостол был тяжело ранен, а его брат Ипполит застрелился. После разгрома руководителей восстания разместили в избе в Трилесах. Анастасий Кузьмин был ранен, в ночь после разгрома застрелился по слову, данному им Ипполиту Муравьеву–Апостолу. ↑
  2. Сергей Муравьев–Апостол пытается читать молитву на исход души. ↑
  3. «Этот псалом был написан пророком Давидом, как считают исследователи, по случаю избавления от трехдневной моровой язвы. У евреев он не был надписан. В греческой Псалтири он имеет название, указывающее, как на автора, так и на характер этого псалма – Хвалебная песнь Давида. Главная тема псалма: Бог есть Заступник и надежное прибежище всех уповающих на Него». (иеромонах Иов (Гумеров)) «В сем псалме излагается учение о том, что надежда имеет непреодолимую силу» (Евфимий Зигабен. «Толковая Псалтирь»). 

Существует обычай носить текст «Псалом 90 «Живый в помощи Вышняго...» в кармане на груди или на поясе (небольшие иконы–складни и пояски с текстом псалма 90 продаются в храмах).

Псалом 90 обычно читается в опасности. (ист. сайт [verapravoslavnaya.ru](http://www.verapravoslavnaya.ru))

Текст 90 псалма на церковно–славянском. В двадцатые годы девятнадцатого века еще не помышляли о переводе службы на современный русский язык, поэтому текст дан так, как слышится, перевод – см. далее: «Живущий под кровом Всевышнего под сенью Всемогущего покоится, говорит Господу: «прибежище мое и защита моя, Бог мой, на Которого я уповаю!» Он избавит тебя от сети ловца, от гибельной язвы, перьями Своими осенит тебя, и под крыльями Его будешь безопасен; щит и ограждение – истина Его. Не убоишься ужасов в ночи, стрелы, летящей днем, язвы, ходящей во мраке, заразы, опустошающей в полдень. Падут подле тебя тысяча и десять тысяч одесную тебя; но к тебе не приблизится: только смотреть будешь очами твоими и видеть возмездие нечестивым. Ибо ты сказал: «Господь – упование мое»; Всевышнего избрал ты прибежищем твоим; не приключится тебе зло, и язва не приблизится к жилищу твоему; ибо Ангелам Своим заповедает о тебе – охранять тебя на всех путях твоих: на руках понесут тебя, да не преткнешься о камень ногою твоею; на аспида и василиска наступишь; попирать будешь льва и дракона. «За то, что он возлюбил Меня, избавлю его; защищу его, потому что он познал имя Мое. Воззовет ко Мне, и услышу его; с ним Я в скорби; избавлю его и прославлю его, долготою дней насыщу его, и явлю ему спасение Мое». ↑





	5. Chapter 5

_Санкт–Петербург, Петропавловская крепость, казематы Кронверкской куртины_   
_15.07.1826 г., день и вечер_

Сторож поначалу не хотел заходить, стоял в дверях, ругался с кем–то, мол, кого подсунули, где ж преступник–то? Опять, мол, шуточки? Очень хотелось спросить, почему – опять, кто ж прежде подшутил? А вот мысль спросить, в чем, собственно, дело, почему добросовестный сторож вдруг засомневался в преступнике – да, эта мысль пришла с запозданием. А впрочем, как бы он спрашивал? Писать нечем и не на чем, да и знал ли сторож грамоту? Иного же способа говорить петля не оставила.

Зато много чего другого – оставила в избытке. Что болеть будут шея и грудь, Павел знал по опыту дня предыдущего, точнее, не столько дня, сколько ночи. Но про то, что проснется он от попытки закричать – не знал, не рассчитывал на такую боль. Словно сквозь строй прогнали – подумал, но быстро счел сравнение неверным. Во–первых, каково это – он не знал, слава Богу, но предположить мог, что куда хуже. А, во–вторых, тело болело все равно, от темени до пяток, все ж, если сквозь строй, то вот так, по ногам снизу, вряд ли попадут. Так что – неверно он сравнил, вот, если бы стираное полотно могло помнить, как его выжимают, да если бы ощущало это – болью… На сравнении себя с полотном Павел проснулся окончательно, заставил себя сесть и опереться спиной о стену. Так, по крайней мере, получилось возможным дышать без приступов кашля – а заодно и подумать, что произошло на самом деле, а что могло только померещиться от недостатка воздуху.

Думать, однако, пришлось недолго: сначала помешал сторож со своими «шуточками» и ворчанием о втором за день подмененном преступнике, и нешто он нанимался тут за всеми следить? После этой странной фразы, поставившей Павла в тупик, сторож отбыл, оставив, по счастью, на столе миску с кашей и кружку с чаем, уже изрядно остывшим. Есть было больно, пришлось повозиться, растирая ложкой крупинки, так что Павел и половины не съел – устал. Чай приберег на случай, когда опять одолеет кашель – случай долго ждать себя не заставил, а вот чай ничем не помог, кашлял Павел до черноты в глазах, какой уж тут – чай! Потом, когда дурнота немного отступила, опять заставил себя сесть ровно, не заваливаться на бок, но доедать не решился, хватит с него. Попытался снова, уже, впрочем, догадываясь о бессмысленности действия, вспомнить события двух – двух ли? – прошедших суток, отделить вероятное от небывалого… И снова не преуспел – отвлекли. Только теперь не сторож, а голоса через деревянную перегородку. Почти знакомые голоса.

Не равелин, стены деревянные, тонкие, кое–где не доходят до потолка. Слышно все, если рядом, то даже можно не напрягать голос, а просто говорить. Это хорошо, потому что, попытавшись докричаться до Павла – зачем, ведь все равно не ответил бы? – голос Сергей сорвал. Нет, не насовсем, через час, меньше даже, опять мог говорить, но звать уже не пытался. Говорить пришлось, и немало, с Мишелем, обнаружившимся по соседству – тот был уверен, что казни и не было, хрипло взахлеб убеждал Сергея, что был прав, их помиловали, помиловали! Разубеждать беднягу Сергей не решился, но за него это сделал кто–то другой, громко – через несколько номеров или коридор, что ли – прокричавший: «Да только прежде казнили!» Мишель умолк, потом сдавлено спросил:

– Как так, Сереженька? Он ведь ошибается?

Пришлось признаться, но Мишель не сразу поверил. Кто–то еще – вот этот точно через коридор – спросил изумленно:

– Что это значит? Как это – прежде казнили? – и прибавил с нервным смешком: – Вы что тут, призраки все?

– Сорвались, – ответил Сергей и больше рассказывать не стал, горло перехватило, словно память о петле накрепко держалась в теле.

Потом спросил сам, почти не надеясь, что получит ответ:

– Знает ли кто–нибудь, все ли живы? – услышал со стороны того, кто первый сказал про казнь:

– Кроме вас – все, – и понял, что объяснять свою нужду придется чуть ли не всему каземату.

Не о других товарищах, приговоренных, как он знал, к пожизненной каторге, он собирался спрашивать, но об одном только, кто вполне мог еще разделить участь несчастного Каховского. Что же, значит, надобно назвать… Но вот это почему–то испугало. Впрочем, он знал, почему: что, если скажут, что Павел скончался–таки в эту ночь? Тем более, что он не мог бы отозваться голосом, разве что оказался бы ровно за стеной – так хоть постучать можно, а иначе – никак. Сергей сжал в руке крест – теплый, легкий. Нет, Павел жив, разумеется, он должен быть жив! Нельзя сомневаться.

Мишель позвал снова – голос был по–прежнему хриплый, но уже не ликующий, а отчаянный:

– Сережа, Сереженька, что же делать?

– Молиться, – ответил Сергей и понял, что это не одному Мишелю, а и ему самому бы неплохо сделать.

Мишель то ли всхлипнул, то ли закашлялся – и умолк, верно, последовал совету. Потом застучали двери, по коридору раздались множественные шаги – и вскоре к Сергею заглянул сторож Кронверка, знакомый еще по прошлому пребыванию здесь. Остановился на пороге, вгляделся в арестованного – и вдруг отшагнул назад:

– Это еще что? Ты кто таков, что тут делаешь?

Сергей не успел поймать себя за язык – отозвался тут же:

– Случайно, дяденька, заплутал, зашел погреться.

Сторож оторопело моргнул, потом приблизился, почему–то опасливо щурясь, будто боялся, что преступник вот–вот превратится во что–нибудь вроде лешего. Но Сергей ни в кого не превращался – и сторож, похоже, признал его, сплюнул, покрутил головой:

– Ну, барин, вы шутник, ваше благородие. Еще скажи, что в муке извалялся, – но разъяснять не стал, поставил на стол миску с кружкой, вышел. В дверях задержался, еще раз хмыкнул – и тут, наконец, сказал, в чем дело:

– Помирать–то не просто, гляди, поседел как! Рыжий был, а теперь–то – полосчатый, ровно кот… – и ушел уже совсем, и дверь запер.

Сергей некоторое время пытался понять, что же такое сказал ему сторож. Полосчатый? Это как, интересно? Потом вдруг дошло: да он, верно, поседел за ту ночь, потому сторож и помянул их неслучившуюся смерть. Что ж, говорят, что такое бывает: когда человек, от нежданного горя, от ужаса или еще по какой причине, седеет быстро и разом. Смерть – чем не причина? вполне подходит.

Сторож опять разорялся насчет шутников. Сергей прислушался: получалось, что старому солдату попался еще один враз поседевший заключенный. Еще один? Кто же, Павел или Рылеев? Кондратий Федорович – имя вдруг вспомнилось само собой – был русой масти, седина на таком фоне в глаза не так бросится. Значит, Павел. Значит, жив.

Кто говорил там, кто спрашивал, как они выжили? Кто–то знакомый, почти узнанный – но словно голос этот Павел слышал слишком давно, теперь едва ли вспомнить! Столько лет прошло… целая жизнь, можно сказать.

– Да отзовитесь, я же знаю, что Вы – живой! – И тут же голос из–за двери:

– По–русски говорить велено! – не давешний сторож, кто–то еще, другой караульный? Надо же, вспомнили...

Вспомнили. И он тоже – вспомнил, нет, не все, но перламутровое небо плеснуло в глаза, он вспомнил, как нестерпимо оно сияло, какой резью отзывалась где–то за глазами безумная зелень травы – он вспомнил это и закричал, забыв, что кричать нельзя, что – нечем, что будет только хуже. Что ж, стало. На какое–то время он вообще потерял представление о том, где он и что вокруг. Потому что опять, как день назад, рванула за ноги пустота, петля раздавила горло, только не будет теперь, не будет шаткой, плывущей опоры, не будет ничего, не случится – только смерть посмотрит в упор перламутровыми глазами, но не отойдет больше, не оставит. Он хрипел, задыхаясь, и рвал с горла несуществующую петлю, снова кричал – и петля затягивалась туже. Если… перетерпеть, если заставить себя перетерпеть – тогда не смог, но теперь–то! – то все кончится рано или поздно, но кончится всё!.. Сгреб и сжал в кулаке, не сознавая, цепочку и крест, сжал, сдавил… И почти очнулся. Дышать он едва ли мог, но хотя бы осознавал, что сейчас – да, именно сейчас, здесь, а не тогда, на валу на рассвете – он один, никто никого не позовет на помощь, он один и должен справиться с удушьем сам, без помощи. Потом кто–то из–за стены крикнул:

– Павел, нужно врача! – Потом, кажется, кто–то – да кто же? – опять кричал.

Он подумал еще, что все время его смерть сопровождается криками, но тут дверь рванули снаружи, потом толкнули, в комнате оказались какие–то – что за мучение, никак не вспомнить – люди…

– Выйдете, выходите же, тесно тут, да что он мне… – Человек с саквояжем в руках, развернувшись, выставлял в коридор давешнего сторожа.

По саквояжу Павел и узнал вошедшего, хотя до того видел его ежедневно. Хотел сказать: «Здравствуйте, доктор» – и опять зашелся в кашле.

– А вы, пожалуйста, помолчите, господин Пестель. Вам сейчас не до бесед.

Он был очень хорошим доктором, ничуть не похожим на того, из прошлой ночи. Но сделал то же самое – отворил кровь. Сторож принес таз, врач перетянул руку Павла выше локтя, попросил: «Потерпите»… Терпеть он никогда не умел, знал это – но, похоже, пришло время учиться. Зажал рот ладонью, чтобы не кричать, но боли не почувствовал, не успел. Темная кровь плеснула из разреза, потекла по руке в подставленный таз – и почти сразу стало легче дышать, даже в глазах прояснело. Легче, легче… почти возможно.

– Ну, вот и славно, – сказал врач, улыбнулся, снял жгут и ловко, как фокусник, перевязал руку.

Павел кивнул благодарно, хотел попробовать – вдруг теперь–то получится! – прошептать «Спасибо». Врач – имя бы вспомнить! – предостерегающе шевельнул пальцем:

– Но–но–но! Даже и не пытайтесь разговаривать! Вам с неделю молчать в лучшем случае, – нахмурился, – да нет, дольше. Словом, горло Вам сейчас напрягать категорически нельзя. Вы меня слышите?

Павел, разумеется, слышал. И, разумеется, не поверил. Неделя? Больше? – а он–то думал, что в новой жизни навсегда останется немым, даже принял такую плату, да и кто бы не отдал голос – за избавление от смерти? А тут – что? Неделя? Как нелепо.

– Да, и еще. Если начнете задыхаться снова – постарайтесь не лежать, а сесть. И ноги опустить, чтобы кровь от груди прилила вниз. Подушку бы Вам вторую, но боюсь, ничего не получится. Так что приучайте себя спать полусидя, это, как ни жаль, надолго.

И опять слова врача оказались неожиданностью. Павел не удержался от улыбки: надолго? А он–то думал, что навсегда, что никогда петля его до конца и не отпустит. А теперь, выходит, что же? Всего лишь надолго?  
Доктор собрал инструменты, защелкнул замки саквояжа, сказал:

– Мне ведь здесь еще к одному нужно, нет, не тревожьтесь, это давний мой пациент, у него чахотка, но даст Бог, обойдется, – и вышел.

Сторож забрал таз, по привычке что–то пробурчал невнятно. Павел гадал, с чего это доктор Элькан  1  взял, что его пациент тревожится? Что ж, он себя выдал чем–то – или доктор просто угадал случайно? Но как он мог угадать? Ведь он никогда не видел перламутрового неба. И слава Богу, надо сказать. Никому не нужно знать цвет глаз смерти, не для людей это знание. Не для живых.

Второй пациент, похоже, заключен был неподалеку, через коридор напротив. Доктор назвал его Сергеем Петровичем, и это обращение, такое нежданно живое, тронуло Павла почти до слез. Надо же, кому–то еще все они – не преступники и не злодеи, а просто люди, страждущие и больные. Даже он, поставленный вне разрядов цареубийца, а не только этот больной чахоткой. Сергей... Петрович, да, и о нем не нужно тревожиться.

...потому что он выжил. Как он выжил? Как, кто, чем заплатил или еще заплатит за эту жизнь? Что будет теперь с теми, чью вину признали меньшей, что же, теперь настанет их черед?! Ведь всегда, во все времена было и будет так, что свою жизнь можно выкупить лишь за чужой счет, и кто теперь заплатит за жизнь этого чудовища? Кто же, а? Кто, он? А разве нет? Разве уже – не так? Ведь сейчас князь едва не погиб именно потому, что этому несостоявшемуся покойнику первому потребовалась помощь! Но а если бы... если бы Павел все–таки умер?

Может быть, это ко благу? Чистая совесть – великое благо, если не осталось иного. Что же, значит, так и есть и теперь–то замолчит, замолчит навсегда невыносимый голос, твердивший «Это стратегия, всего лишь стратегия, это шахматная партия, которую ты должен выиграть, это всего лишь размен фигур, это фигура на доске, сбрось ее, что тебе стоит?». О, этот голос знал, что говорить! И был прав тогда – и был беспощаден после. «Ты женат – он холост, ты любим – он одиночка, за тобой столько людей, а от него даже свои отвернулись, не сомневайся, ты достоин жизни, нет, ты обязан выжить, а он – цена, вот и все, так пусть же следствие получит свою цену!..» «Это – как в любой войне», – говорил голос, и с ним сложно было не согласиться: да, так – в любой войне, всегда один гибнет, чтобы спаслись другие. Да, солдаты всегда прикрывают генералов, да, в этом раскладе нет никакого преступления, ведь они же оба – военные, этот полковник не мог не признать… Чего, Господи? Необходимости своей смерти? Того, что она заслужена – а она была, была заслужена – этого ли? Или того, что перед лицом собственной неизбежной гибели каждый вел бы себя так же, и не вина князя, что он понял это первым? Все верно, это понял бы и принял любой, даже тот, кто вдруг оказался разменной монетой.

Впрочем, говорят, этот немец тоже многих… разменял на себя, да только не помогло ему, а князю – да, помогло, так что же здесь грех, раз это просто стратегия! К тому же никаких клятв в вечной дружбе или еще какой возвышенной ерунды никогда между ними не бывало, полковник не слишком жаловал князя, да и тому было за что не любить соратника с замашками откровенного тирана. «Так расскажи об этом», – убеждал голос, - «ведь здесь нет ни слова лжи, просто чуть гуще краски, вот и все, чтобы даже следствие проняло, ведь это ты десять лет противостоял его жестокости и честолюбию, а следователи о том знать не знают, вдруг не поверят?» И надо было, чтобы поверили, чтобы поняли, какой силе пытался противостоять князь, как глубоко зашел в этом своем противостоянии – но что цель, цель его была единственно благая! «Конечно же», – твердил голос, - «конечно же, благая! Хотел этот выскочка единоличной власти или нет, не важно, рвался ли он в новые Наполеоны – почему и нет, кто знает точно? А ты – ты должен жить, ради своей любимой жены, ради своей семьи, ради самого себя! Вот твоя цель, твоя истинная, самая высокая и святая цель: ты должен жить, и пусть другой заслонит тебя от смерти». С голоском этим князь спорил до изнеможения, пытался заглушить его молитвой – но ничто, ничто не помогало, голосок вплетался в слова молитвы и превращал ее в откровенное богохульство: «Живота, Господи, подай мне, легкой смерти подай...» – о, он почти всегда успевал удержаться, не назвать имени!.. Но Господу ведомы все несказанные слова, ведомы и помыслы, и ведь послал Он им смерть легкую и быструю! Речь–то поначалу шла чуть ли не о четвертовании, да, да, и такие слухи ходили! Разве не легче, разве не быстрее умереть на виселице?..

После своей гражданской казни – Господи, будто мало! – князь просидел почти до полудня, прислушиваясь к каждому звуку, измученный, разбитый, с кровоточащей ссадиной на голове... Как выдержал? То мерещились ему чьи–то крики, то казалось, что сам он вот–вот задохнется, то кто–то начинал рыдать за стеной, а может, не рыдать, может – смеяться... Это был страшный день, страшнее даже дня объявления приговора. Но князь пережил его, день закончился, и ничья, ничья смерть более не тяготит совесть, потому что никто не умер, нет, потому только, что выжил даже полковник Пестель, будь он неладен. А теперь и неотвязный голос умолкнет, должен, не может не! «Правильно, все правильно, дружочек, не бойся, этот немец никогда про тебя не узнает, никогда тебе в глаза не посмотрит, все правильно...» Князь чуть не закричал, но побоялся, что снова откроется кровотечение.

Сосед достался беспокойный. Все время тревожил, звал, стучал в стену:

– Проснитесь, проснитесь, вам нельзя лежать!..

Павел страшно жалел, что не может попросить даже шепотом:

– Эжен, пожалуйста, дайте мне хоть минуту покоя! – но что по–русски, что по–французски Павел мог только подумать, а мыслей – не слышно, и сосед снова принимался уговаривать. То не спать, то – больше даже! – не ложиться.

– Эжен… – без голоса взмолился Павел, – ну, пожалуйста… – Понял, что сказал, вздрогнул и очнулся.

Сел, вцепился в край койки. Если ему уготовано завтра, будет оно, пожалуй, еще страшнее, чем сегодня, и не одно только стираное полотно примерещится. Но все это – мелочи, Господи, ведь все это мелочи, а вот тот, кого Павел, наконец–то, узнал… За день перед казнью за стеной то метался, то молчал, то молился Каховский, тогда – чужой, по сути, незнакомый человек. Сейчас – почему-то – новому соседу оказалось не все равно, задохнется Павел или нет, и что же ему за то вместо благодарности? Если бы встать, добраться до дальней стены, если бы суметь прошептать «Спасибо», если… Да, это мелочь. Да, грош цена его благодарности, но это просто нужно сделать – не для Эжена даже, для себя самого. Словно подтвердить себе: я еще жив, я еще есть, я еще хоть обломком, но человек, которым когда–то пытался быть. Ну, а если все так, то чего ждать? Когда страх отступит, когда будут держать ноги? Так ведь можно и не дождаться…

Щели в перегородках – можно лист бумаги просунуть, жаль, что ни бумаги, ни даже огрызка карандаша у князя Оболенского не было, ему–то переписку ни с кем не разрешали. А еще смотреть не слишком удобно, впрочем, Евгений как–то пристроился. И насмотрелся лет на десять вперед. Знать бы заранее – может, не радовался бы так их чудесному спасению? Слишком уж непомерной казалась его цена. Или это со стороны так, а изнутри – совершенно иначе? Но понять на своей шкуре, как изнутри чувствует себя человек, выживший на эшафоте, было просто страшно. Довольно и взгляда со стороны. Почти сразу, правда, стало ясно: как сторонний наблюдатель Эжен едва ли пригоден. Он ничего не успел, даже врача позвал кто–то другой. Но что это меняло? Бывший адъютант генерала Бистрома точно знал, что надо делать. Наблюдать – и будить, обязательно. Потому что иначе – Эжен слышал это внятно, как сказанное прямо над головой – иначе Павел может задохнуться. Будто мало ему!..

Но что он с ума сойдет – вот этого Оболенский не ожидал. Чем, кроме внезапного помешательства можно было объяснить, что человек, с трудом поднимавший голову от кровати, вдруг поднялся и направился куда–то вперед, где ничего, кроме стены, да Эжена за ней, и не было!

– Павел! Поль, стойте, вы... – а что «вы», что «стойте»? Он ведь, кажется, и не слышал ничего даже.

Просто уже все отдал. Весь запас, который хранил – отдал еще тогда, когда шел к Сергею. Теперь же... нечем – но необходимо - какая странная задача - дойти ни на чем, без сил, сделать три шага, за которые уже нечем платить... Ну и что? Если разделить весь путь на несколько мелких действий, то все получится, это просто, этот способ Павел испробовал давно и знал, что он – работает. Надо только разделить весь путь... Подняться. Это можно, это почти легко, главное – держать спину ровно. Дальше надо было переждать, пока страх пустоты под ногами не сравнялся с необходимостью сделать шаг. Но слишком долго ждать тоже нельзя, поэтому пришлось обмануть себя: шатнуться вперед, так, поневоле, и шаг получился. И второй так же, Павел только надеялся, что не сбился никуда, на зрение он уже не полагался, все равно видел плохо. Не сбился, на третьем шаге налетел разом на край стола и – по инерции падения – на стену. Что же, вот он и дошел. А что же он собирался делать?

– Поль, Поль, вы сумасшедший, Бога ради, вернитесь, что ж вы меня не слышите? – Тот, ради которого он дотащил себя от койки до стены, кажется, едва ли не плакал.

Павел опять забыл, как зовут Эжена, но помнил, что должен был сделать. Прижался к щелястой стенке лицом, попытался заставить голос звучать. Лучше бы не пугал, конечно. Нет, все надо было иначе: он не мог одновременно говорить и держаться на ногах, слишком много это отнимало сил. Пришлось – сколько всего теперь приходилось! – сесть на пол возле ножки стола. Удачно даже, по крайней мере, стало некуда падать, точнее – стало можно не держать себя, не тратиться на это. Сказать. Ска... Зачем? Он вдруг испугался, утратив напрочь представление о причине, которая привела его сюда, под стену. Зачем он... что он хотел? Это... Кажется, это как–то было связано с голосом, звучавшим через перегородку из плохо оструганных досок. Голосом... знакомым голосом, Павел его уже узнавал однажды... только это было до пути в три шага.

– ...не говорить. Прошу вас, Поль, не надо... я сейчас, я... О! – так и неузнанный сосед вдруг рассмеялся, – я сейчас все устрою, только...

Окончание фразы потонуло в грохоте и скрежете железа по камню. Звук был страшный, совершенно нестерпимый, Павел отшатнулся от стены и не упал только потому, что ножка стола не пустила. Да, это он... хорошо устроился, а вот и грохот стих... Потом – еще раз, невыносимо громко, до боли, до крика, до хрипа и кашля, пришлось зажимать рот обеими руками, потому что Эжен и без того насмотрелся и наслушался вдоволь. Сам он, впрочем, слушать смог далеко не сразу, но к середине фразы пришел в себя настолько, чтобы разобрать:

– ...это койка, она легкая, а так я вас вижу, Поль, вы гениально это... Павел, я бы не придумал, а так – если что, ты только кивни, хорошо, ничего не говори, а просто кивни, если что–то надо, а я вас вижу, и сам все расскажу, хорошо?

Русская речь мешалась с французской  2 , и Павел сам не знал, на каком языке понимает своего соседа. Тот опять рассмеялся коротко – смех был совсем, совсем знакомый, если бы еще хоть слово...

– Здесь не все, Павел, но много очень, можно даже говорить – всех слышно, но Вы не пробуйте, пожалуйста, я сам все... я сделаю.

Вот так. Эжен Оболенский, князь Евгений Петрович, вот кто был невидимым соседом Павла, надо же, как встретились... с весны не видались, а сейчас что? Да что бы ни было, сейчас уж третий год прошел, если от той петербургской встречи... Голос Эжена вдруг куда–то пропал, его вытеснила волна жара и судороги, а еще – стыда и почему–то страха. Что–то случилось, он сделал что–то – когда? Нет, не тогда, нет, совсем недавно! Он... совершил какое–то преступление, но не мог вспомнить, какое. И, разумеется, не мог ни о чем спросить, а впрочем, даже если бы был голос – как спросить и о чем? «Евгений Петрович, чем я предал вас, как это вышло?» – так, что ли? Хорош вопрос, ничего не скажешь... И – не скажешь, спасибо Государю Императору за такую удобную казнь. По крайней мере теперь у Павла были веские причины молчать.

– ...но я спрошу, слышишь? Ты не говори, кивай или нет, просто ведь никто нам–то не скажет, а вы, может быть, знаете?.. – Оболенский перевел дыхание, прижался лбом к перегородке.

Вот сейчас, сейчас–сейчас, он возьмет себя в руки и спросит – и выдержит любой ответ, даже если... Он спросит, да. Вот сейчас:

– Павел, ты знаешь, что теперь будет с вами? Что... приговор ведь теперь... – прикусил губу, выдохнул: – другой, да? Другой?

И заставил себя не зажмуриваться, а смотреть, потому что ответить Павел мог только так: кивнув или покачав головой. Он – кивнул.  
Эжен шумно выдохнул и на миг обмяк, прикрыл глаза. Не заметил, как сосед его грыз пальцы и старался не закричать. Дорого ему этот кивок обошелся, но если пробовать говорить – будет еще хуже. Это увечье, его не обойти... вот, разве что, попытаться показывать? Есть же немые – мычат, но и на пальцах что–то объясняют, иной раз даже понятно... Попробовать – так?

– Поль, – снова позвал Оболенский, постучал по доске, окликнул, – эй, вы в порядке? – Хотя, конечно, ничего с ним было не в порядке, глупо спрашивать.

Но Поль опять кивнул – коротко, еле заметно. Повернулся к стене – не голову повернул, а всем телом развернулся, и Эжен вдруг понял, почему – так, а не иначе. Вздрогнул, невольно сам ухватился за ворот, что вдруг стал тесен – и не сразу решился продолжить расспросы. Совестно было мучить человека, но как иначе князь, заключенный в тот же плохо–струганный гроб, как и все иные его товарищи, мог бы узнать правду об новой участи «внеразрядных»? Узнать – а там, если Бог милует, и рассказать другим, с кем сведет Сибирь. Ну и... и еще одно соображение легло на весы – и перевесило неуместную жалость. Павлу самому, похоже, нужно было рассказать, нужно было передать, может быть, последнюю о себе весть, нужно было – _остаться_. Хоть бы и в памяти только, хоть бессловесной сейчас тенью – все равно: так он останется, а иначе исчезнет без следа в полной неизвестности, будто и не было его на свете. «И могилы ему не будет» – почему–то подумал Эжен, вздрогнул, ударился лбом о выступающий край доски. Кто так делает? То внахлест кладут, то щели оставляют, уж лучше бы сплошь щели шли! Видно–то видно, но – плохо, а еще у Павла свеча на столе, похоже, а сам он от того в тени. Оболенский щурился, до рези в глазах всматриваясь в смазанные тенью черты: «запомнить, надо запомнить, Господи, ну, почему я не рисую, но надо просто запомнить... разглядеть и запомнить... а, да, и узнать, обязательно».

– Павел, прости, что... Поль, так что теперь? Вас помиловали?

Самый простой жест – а невозможен. Как же этот кивок руками–то показать? Павел повел рукой, как будто приказывал собаке сидеть. Нет, не понятно. Сжал руки, как на молитве, подтянул к груди, но сам понял, что догадаться о значении такого жеста невозможно напрочь. Что же, значит, придется кивать – ничего, перетерпит.

– Да, Поль, да? Вас... Всех?

Снова кивнул. Осторожно, чтобы не слишком больно было, не до криков. Так, чуть–чуть, если князь Евгений не очень внимателен или зрения слабого – не разглядит, пожалуй. Но повезло, разглядел:

– Всех, слава Богу. А дальше? Что дальше, неужели освободят?

От такой внезапной наивности Павел едва не засмеялся – и с трудом удержался от слез. Неужели освободят, неужели кто–то еще может надеяться на такое? Освободят? Петр Каховский, например, уже – свободен! Что ж, такую свободу они, может, тоже получат. Каждый в свое время.

– Поль… – тихо и явно догадавшись, позвал Эжен, – Поль, что?..

Что ж, вот это было куда проще показать. Скрестил руки, изобразив косой крест. «Нет». Яснее ясного, что – нет. Впрочем, князь тоже не надеялся на свободу, что чужую, что свою собственную:

– Вот и мы тоже… Мы, – подался вперед, понизил голос до шепота, – мы ведь тоже к смерти поначалу… Нет, не готовы были, я солгу, если так скажу. К ней нельзя быть готовым, наверное, разве что – когда война… – Евгений коротко вздохнул, опять потянул ворот.

Нет, лучше не думать о казни, ее не случилось, и слава Богу. И… Не случилось.

– Да, нам, то есть – кто по первому разряду проходил, всем один приговор вынесли: каторга навечно. Может, потом я еще пожалею… – прикусил язык и сказал не то, что едва не сорвалось, – что не в солдаты, на Кавказе все–таки теплее, – рассмеялся горько. – Иной раз даже и жарко, да? Ладно, простите, я… Я вас еще спрошу, хорошо? Вытерпите?

Вытерпеть? Он не умел терпеть, запас терпения весь вышел к пятнадцатому году  3 , и, с тех пор, нового не приросло. Но кому это важно, кроме него самого? Да и то, для того только, чтобы знать себе цену – а главное, чтобы уметь заткнуть себе рот вовремя… и не напугать соседа, который уже сейчас знал: для него тоже придет день, когда он пожалеет о том, что остался жив.

– Поль, если Вы свой приговор знаете, скажите, то есть… как же вы скажете, – Эжен вздохнул, – нет, лучше я скажу, а вы – ну, подтвердите, что ли. Вам вместо казни – тоже, как прочим, Сибирь навечно?

В таком приговоре князь не сомневался почти, потому как вряд ли участь «главных злодеев» окажется более легкой, чем выпала на долю первого разряда. Хотя, конечно, могли быть какие–нибудь… обстоятельства, Эжену иной раз казалось, что следствие не решения принимает, а кидает кости наугад – кому что. Говорили, что Мишель Лунин, которого в России не было несколько лет, прошел чуть ли не по первому же разряду – и кто бы знал, от чего? Кондратий вообще мечтал, что их выпустят всех – кроме, может быть, него и князя Трубецкого, мол, прочие ничего не делали, только рассуждали… Но Рылеева приговорили к смерти, а князя Трубецкого Оболенский видел ночью – живого. Может быть, Государь или иные судьи что–то перерешают теперь? Когда пятеро приговоренных – живы?

– Павел, так что? Навеки Сибирь?

  
«Нет».

Почему–то тогда – будто впервые – увидел, какие странные у Павла руки: очень белые, словно из мрамора. В почти полной уже темноте тюремной комнаты они, казалось, светились сами собой, князь потом долго еще видел, закрывая глаза, сияющий белый крест: «нет».

– Нет? – уцепился за спасительное сомнение: – Что ж, на срок?

«Нет» – тот же жест, тот же странный, необъяснимый свет. Эжен не успевал подумать, от чего так, ему нужен был ответ на другой вопрос:

– Поль, так что же? Если не Сибирь – Кавказ? – это было бы даже разумно, если бы не Кондратий и не Петр Каховский.

Впрочем, может быть, приговоры достались разные? Южане все – военные, Павел и Муравьев еще и воевавшие, опытные, может быть…

«Нет».

– А что тогда? – если не Сибирь, не Кавказ, не свобода… – Просто в солдаты? – Но куда, или приговору было все равно, лишь бы низвести бывшего дворянина до полного бесправия?

Оболенский не успел даже испугаться, как увидел тот же знак: белые на темноте скрещенные руки.

– Нет? Но… Господи, Павел, да… А что ж остается?

…и объяснить. Это долго, он не рассчитал, что силы даже не конечны, а просто кончены, что кровь пойдет опять, что придется слишком много объяснять… А еще он не знал, что будет надеяться. Что предположения доброго князя Евгения отзовутся так горько. Думал, что жизнь – подарок, где бы ни был обречен ее доживать? Но ошибся. Сибирь, Кавказ… да пусть бы и каторга, пусть солдатчина – все же не одному в каменном мешке навечно! …Но это не для него. И это правильно. Если он – самый страшный злодей Империи – приговорен будет лишь к вечной каторге, то иных прочих или отпускать придется, или облегчать меру наказания. Верно, этого государь не хочет, вот и выбрал лучшее решение…

Только как же его показать? Опустил руку к полу, постучал по камню. Обвел широким жестом всю свою каморку, снова постучал по камню – ну же, догадайся!

– …крепость? – с ужасом в голосе переспросил Евгений.

Торопясь спросить, прежде чем узнает, не справился с голосом и почти выкрикнул:

– На срок, Павел? Ведь на срок же?

«Нет».

По заведшемуся вдруг обычаю смертников перед казнью не тревожили – и по тому ж выжившим говорить не мешали тоже. Все ж, хоть злодеи, а тоже люди, как не пожалеть? Когда девятнадцатый с двадцатым  4  по–французски говорить начали, пришлось оборвать, а после уж – да пусть себе, все недолго им тут беседовать: одному до этапа, второму – как пойдет, господин комендант Сукин, сын Яковлев  5  уже сказал, что смертники получили крепость, верно, в равелин переведут, там–то потише. А пока – что ж, пусть себе. Их и не тревожили никого, ни даже рыжего, который то дружка своего уговаривал, то доктора звал, то еще как буянил... Ну, как так – буянил? двери не ломал, на караульных не бросался, говорил только в голос, не прятался даже. Ну, так по делу–то говорил, все молиться убеждал, да что про волю Божью. Про то, как выжили они, тож рассказывал, сторож правого крыла аж с поста ушел – слушать. Хотя кого там–то караулить было: запертые все, да и инвалид один в сенях остался, для порядку, стало быть.

Потом еще один смертник–то стихи читал, про него говорили, что – поэт большой, как солдаты между собой посудили – верно все говорили, большой, ему бы книжки писать, а он – вот... Сторож потом рассказывал: перед казнью тот Кондратий все письмо писал, жена у него молодая, да дочка, скучал он по ним – страсть! Чуть, мол, не в слезы, как же они будут–то – одни на всем свете? Сторож, у которого семьи не завелось, тоже слезы утирал, чуть, говорит, не пообещал, что сам об них позабочусь, да вовремя за язык себя поймал, на какие ж шиши тут заботиться, на себя не хватает! Вот... да, а тише всех полковник сидел, к нему еще доктор заглядывал, сказал, что – плох, но жить, может, будет, мол, вы приглядывайте. Ну, приглядели: раз – а на койке–то никого! Вот отчудил, тут и сбежать–то некуда... Зашли к нему – а он, дурной, под стол залез да там сидел, стенку подпирал. Ишь ведь – фокусник Макарка - сидит на полу и не падает! Поднимать его – а сосед его в голос: «Оставьте, мол, ему так дышать легче!». Какое – оставьте? И холод, и не положено так... а все ж – оставили. Одеяло с койки сняли да отдали, чтоб не застыл. А так – пусть сидит. Если – легче...

Примечания

  1. Фамилия доктора – авторское допущение на основании мемуаров Гангеблова. Там назван именно этот врач в связи с попыткой самоубийства одного из «северян», Свистунова. (Источник: «Воспоминания декабриста А.С. Гангеблова», М. 1988). ↑
  2. Дворянская среда того времени почти сплошь была двуязычной, причем для многих родным был именно французский. Особенность лексики французского языка в том, что обращение на «ты» (за исключением времени Французской Революции) в нем крайне редко, если употребляется «ты», то, скорее всего, сказана будет какая–нибудь грубость или резкость. Поэтому в письмах, да и в устной речи, употреблялось местоимение «Вы» даже в случае общения людей близких и равных. Часто в родительских письмах к детям, если пишется по–французски, встречается обращение на «Вы», притом, что, если адресат переходит на русский язык, то и обращение меняется. Так что, даже если собеседники вполне на «ты» при общении на русском, на французском скорее всего будут говорить друг другу «Вы». ↑
  3. в 1815 году у П.И. Пестеля отмечен предпоследний рецидив последствий бородинского ранения. (автор, не видя (за невозможностью) рентгеновского снимка, по одной клинике берется предположить наличие остеомиелита, как последствия ранения, а у этой проблемы течение хроническое и волнообразное – и, как автор может судить по ежедневным визитам врача к заключенному, обострившееся во время следствия). ↑
  4. Согласно реконструкции М.Вершевской, приговоренные перед казнью размещались в камерах Кронверкской куртины следующим образом: Сергей Муравьев–Апостол в номере 12, Михаил Бестужев–Рюмин в номере 17, Кондратий Рылеев – кажется – в номере 15 или 16, Павел Пестель и Петр Каховский – в номерах 19 и 20, где кто конкретно, выяснить не удалось. (ист.: М.Вершевская, «Перед концом моим», статья в сборнике «14 декабря 1825 года: Источники, исследования, историография, библиография», вып. 1, издательство «Нестор», СПб, 1997 г.) В данном случае по авторскому произволу Евгений Оболенский оказался переведен из своего 13 номера в номер Каховского. ↑
  5. Александр Яковлевич Сукин (1764–1837) – генерал от инфантерии, член Государственного совета Российской империи. В действительную службу вступил 1 января 1788 года прапорщиком. 1 января 1790 года занял должность полкового адъютанта Измайловского полка и принял участие в завершающих операциях русско–шведской войны. Продолжая службу полку, Сукин последовательно получил чины капитан–поручика, капитана, полковника и 28 сентября 1799 г. был произведён в генерал–майоры с переводом на должность командира батальона в лейб–гвардии Преображенский полк. Следующим назначением Сукина был Елецкий мушкетёрский полк, который был дан ему в шефство 31 марта 1804 года. В 1805–1806 гг. Сукин принимал участие в войне против французов; в кампании 1806–1807 гг. в сражении при Фридланде Сукин во главе Елецкого мушкетёрского полка был тяжело ранен, ему ядром оторвало ногу ниже правого колена. 1 декабря 1807 г. он получил золотую шпагу с алмазами и надписью «За храбрость». 12 декабря 1807 года произведён в генерал–лейтенанты. Однако раны мешали ему занимать строевую должность. 17 марта 1812 года Сукин был назначен членом совета Военного министерства, а с началом вторжения Наполеона в Россию он вошёл в состав Устроительного комитета по организации народного ополчения. /.../18 февраля 1814 года Сукин получил должность коменданта Санкт–Петербургской крепости. 12 декабря 1823 года произведён в генералы от инфантерии, 15 декабря 1825 года пожалован в генерал–адъютанты. С 1 июня 1826 года Сукин вошёл в состав членов Верховного уголовного суда по делу восстания декабристов; 22 сентября 1827 года стал председателем Комитета о раненых; 11 июня 1832 года избран членом Военного совета. За труды по Военному совету и Комитету о раненых Сукин 8 ноября 1832 года получил орден св. Владимира 1–й степени. (ист. Википедия) От авт.: Как говорится «...но стоило один раз трахнуть козу!..» ↑




	6. Chapter 6

_Санкт–Петербург, Зимний Дворец_   
_14.07.1826 г., день_

– ...равелин еще пригодится. Зачем нам под боком четыре _Железные Маски_? – Николай дернул кистью, будто стряхивал что–то брезгливо и резко. – Нет–нет, подальше. И в какую–нибудь такую глушь, чтобы без сумасшедших баб и всяких одержимых попов, чтобы – никого рядом, ясно? Пусть там и пишут, мать их, свои конституции! – Государь Император добавил, какие именно конституции, но ко всему привычный секретарь даже не покраснел. Нынешний Император по части ругани не слишком отличался от прежних – и отец, и его трое старших сыновей вполне владели солдатским языком, хотя, признаться, от солдат секретарь такого не слышал, у тех все было как–то... пристойнее.

– Ты пиши, что замер? – и князь Гагарин чуть было не спросил, как писать определение тех конституций – через «е», или через «ять»? Хотя Государь мог такую шутку и не оценить. – Далее: комендантам оных крепостей, потом впишешь, каких – приготовить места заточения... – взмахнул рукой. – Стой, впиши: вечного! Да, так: вечного заточения сообразно с тяжестью вины преступника. Подразумевая полное безмолвие, не поддерживать разговор, кроме самых необходимых случаев... – Николай улыбнулся, – вдруг кто–нибудь пожелает исповедаться или что–то в таком духе? Это ведь и есть наша цель, а? Чтобы, – сощурился, припоминая, – да, покаялись и... и что–то еще сделали. Даже гнить в крепости легче, если на душе спокойно, а, что скажешь?

Секретарь ничего не сказал, но поспешно кивнул. И остро пожалел, что нынче Александр Христофорович в отлучке – так не секретарю бы, а именно графу Бенкендорфу записывать за молодым монархом его подробные распоряжения! Князь Гагарин–старший уже начал терять нить и боялся, что запишет лишнее. Все же не мальчик, при Павле Петровиче начинал свою службу, а тогда было – ой, как весело!.. Одной лишней буквы могло быть довольно, чтобы впасть в монаршую немилость. С другой стороны, на находчивость Павел покупался тоже, были люди, кто пользовался… Отец одного из злодеев, для которого Император сейчас подыскивал самую глухую крепость, когда–то вот так отличился… если это не анекдот, конечно. Видел князь того немца – похоже, невеликого ума человечек, так что, может, и врут про него. Хотя по личности судить – последнее дело. Тот же император молодой: красавец, вроде древнегреческих героев, но ждать от него Персеева подвига не просто глупо, а опасно. Такой не на щит, такой на себя самого голову Горгоны приспособит, чтобы врагов поражать удобней было!

– Гагарин, скажи, – Николай задумчиво водил пальцем над листом бумаги, будто готовился поставить подпись, – да, так скажи, что ты знаешь про Кексгольм  1 ?

– Дыра, Ваше Величество, – ответил Гагарин–старший. Что–то еще хотел добавить, но Император махнул рукой:

– Стало быть, подходит. Пиши: номер первый  2  к заточению в крепости Кексгольм навечно. Номер второй… – задумался, потер подбородок. – Кто ж у нас второй? А, этот _поэт_! Жена у него молоденькая, правда, некрасивая совсем…

Старый князь поднял голову, оценивающе глянул на Николая и тут же отвел взгляд, будто ничего и не было. Забавно, как складывается: номер первый–то тоже ведь мог быть женат, впрочем, тогда бы никаким номером, пожалуй, и не оказался бы. Хотя нет, уж настолько князь свою невестку знал: за бедного, как церковная мышь, полковника, красавица Изабелла  3  ни за что бы не вышла, не такая она дурочка. Вот, кто дурак – так это сынок князя, повелся на красоту и только… ну, Бог с ним, его жизнь, сам выбрал себе ярмо, пусть сам и тащит. В конце концов, может, из Виттовой падчерицы выйдет не самая плохая жена? Пока–то, кажется, сын ею вполне доволен…

– Гагарин, не спи! Пиши: номер второй – к заточению в крепости Шлиссельбурга навечно. С дозволением единственно переписки с женою, но не чаще, чем раз в месяц. Это, я тебе скажу, Гагарин, такой поводок крепкий! – и снова рассмеялся. У монарха было хорошее настроение.

– Номер третий… а, черт с ним, и четвертый тоже – в Свеаборг, навечно, с размещением порознь, без возможности каких–либо сношений друг с другом. И без переписки, понятное дело, им–то с кем? Обойдутся. Так, пятый… Ну, пятый уже свое получил, зарыли – и дело с концом. Хотя, конечно, из всех них самый был… – улыбнулся, – _душевный_ , раскаивался даже, говорили – чуть не молиться за меня хотел… – Николай прищурился. – Этого бы я в равелине оставил, да что теперь. Написал? Давай, подпишу.

_Смоленск, гостиница «у Блонье»_   
_2707.1826 г., вечер – 28.07.1826 г, утро_

Две недели с лишним пути до Смоленска прошли в каком–то тумане. Иван Борисович почти не замечал ни дороги, ни остановок и, если бы не заботы камердинера, забыл бы и про еду, и про сон. Афанасий  4  договаривался в гостиницах, покупал корм для лошадей, следил, чтобы и с ними, и с хозяином все было в порядке... вот, про себя, кажется, почти позабыл за множеством дел. Иван Борисович, даже из глубины своего горя, видел, что Афоня нередко прятал слезы, но ни словом не умел его утешить – самого бы кто поддержал! Свое утешение он пытался искать в молитве, но получалось как–то плохо, он срывался то на жалобы, то на слезы – и не чувствовал желанного облегчения. Привычные слова казались пустыми, незначащими, а настоящие – не шли, не выговаривалось никак: «Упокой душу раба Твоего», потому что следом нужно было бы называть имя, но ведь это же невозможно, это не может быть правдой?

Номер в Смоленской гостинице был маленький и темный – окно выходило в крону старого вяза, с которого на подоконник сыпались мелкие черные жучки. Афоня как–то закрепил штору, чтобы жучки барина не беспокоили – но барина ничто не беспокоило, кроме того, что завтра или послезавтра ему придется сказать жене, что их сына больше нет. Она не переживет… Может, промолчать, не рассказывать ничего, сказать, мол, не знаю, я уехал прежде, чем стало что–то известно? Но если она узнает как–нибудь со стороны? Хотя, от кого, от соседей – вряд ли… Но – а вдруг? Плохо получится, хуже того – жестоко!.. Но – как сказать? Иван Борисович почти решился сохранить втайне эту жуткую весть, пусть всего лишь на несколько дней, но сомнения все еще одолевали его. В комнате стемнело, и Афоня принес свечу – в этой гостинице не было ламп, а свечи выдавали по одной на весь вечер, жалуясь, что больше ничего нет, все постояльцы разобрали. И откуда в Смоленске летом столько постояльцев?

Афанасий поставил свечу на стол и бесшумно ускользнул в предназначенный ему чулан возле номера Ивана Борисовича. Сел на край сундука, заменявшего в чулане кровать, прислушался. У барина было тихо, только чуть слышны шаги – от двери к окну, от окна к двери. Это теперь на всю ночь – если барин и уснет, то только под утро, совсем умаявшись. А до того будет или ходить по комнате – тихонько, словно при спящем ребенке, – или молиться, как почти каждую ночь. Завтра Афанасий сходит за газетами – и будет опять искать, нет ли каких новостей про суд, или еще чего–нибудь по поводу _военных заговорщиков_. Их почему–то так называли чаще всего, и, хотя младший барин и был как раз военным, но, вроде бы, люди–то в заговор вошли самые разные, и штатские тоже Словом, Афанасий ежеутрене читал газеты и искал для Ивана Борисовича ту самую заметку. Которую нужно было прочесть самому, а после просто пересказать – если в газете напишут больше, чем пастор тот рассказал. ...А то, может, и не пересказывать? Может, поберечь?

«...почему же так, Господи? Почему? За что эта мука, Господи?..» – Иван Борисович опустился на колени возле окна. За темной кроной вяза чуть виднелась полоска неба – светлее, чем прежде, и значит, он опять не спал до рассвета. Что ж с того? – отоспится в дороге, или останется здесь еще на день: не те у него вести, с которыми стоило торопиться. «Господи... ах, Господи!» – вместо молитвы вырвалось рыдание: «Господи, если бы Ты только знал, ах, Господи, если б Ты знал, как это больно – потерять такого сына! Если бы Ты только знал...» И замер, пораженный внезапной мыслью: «Но ведь Ты – знаешь! Кто, как не Ты, Господи, Ты знаешь это лучше других!.. Боже мой, как же я Тебе сочувствую... Но ведь Ты–то меня понимаешь, Господи? Да, Ты–то меня – понимаешь...» Он заплакал тихонько, равно надо своим горем и над горем Отца, потерявшего Сына. Странное утешение сошло на душу Ивана Борисовича: он знал теперь, что не один в своей тоске, и что в самом деле есть Тот, Кто поистине его – понимает.

Столичные «Ведомости» пришли в Смоленск с запозданием – и сразу несколько номеров. Или в гостинице это так заведено, чтоб за раз недельную почту забирать? Впрочем, Афанасию до этого никакого дела не было: подхватил все номера и отошел в сторонку, к окошку под фикусом. Вроде как – дожидается человек заказанного самовару, коротает время, да со скуки – вот, в газетку поглядывает... ничего особенно интересного в ней и вычитать–то нельзя, но так, от нечего делать... От кого он таился? От Ивана Борисовича, что ли? Так тот уснул, слава Богу, под самое уже утро уснул – теперь до полудня проспит, хотя и не в привычках у него такое, а все же пусть спит себе, во сне горе нести легче, говорят...

Вторничный номер от тринадцатого числа  5  был пуст – хоть бы слово о том... Про грядущую коронацию писали, про окончание траура – писали, а про то, как молодого барина казнили – ни словечка. Что ж... это пока и к лучшему. Четверговый – и тоже ничего, воскресный – так же... Афанасий вчитывался в каждую крошечную заметку – но все шла какая–то ерунда, а о главном – как прежде – ни слова. «Да может, не было ничего?» – мелькнула мысль, да тут же канула, как не было, а что ж было–то? Пастор, может, и ошибся, не тот срок назвал, да только все ж к тому шло, не помиловал бы Государь Павла Ивановича, крепко он попал...

Последняя по времени газета – от двадцатого июля – выпала из стопки, скользнула на пол. Афоня нагнулся – поднять, и понял, что дождался–таки своей заметки. На второй же странице, и не крохотным объявлением – а так, как положено о государственной важности деле: «Верховный уголовный суд по высочайше представленной ему власти приговорил: вместо мучительной казни четвертования, Павлу Пестелю, Кондратию Рылееву, Сергею Муравьеву–Апостолу, Михайле Бестужеву–Рюмину и Петру Каховскому, приговором суда определенной, сих преступников за их тяжкие злодеяния повесить»... Буквы слились в одно черное пятно. Это как же так–то? Повесить? Хороша ж милость! Может, Афоня ошибся? Может, не дочитал чего? Вправду, не дочитал – после пустой строки шла еще одна: «Но по высочайшей монаршей милости Государя Императора Николая Павловича смертная казнь заменена заточением в крепости навечно». Афанасий выронил газеты, потом подхватил номер от двадцатого числа – и бросился наверх.

Иван Борисович успел только проснуться к тому времени. День начинался так же, как многие прочие до него – с тою лишь разницей, что сегодня собирались уже ехать. До сельца Васильева оставался день пути в самом худшем случае, так что к вечеру Иван Борисович мог быть уже дома. Вот только домой ему не хотелось совершенно – ведь придется что–то говорить, может быть, лгать, может, собравшись с духом, рассказать–таки правду… Ах, Господи, да как такое рассказывать, ведь он же так и не решил!.. И зачем он вообще проснулся, лучше было спать и не помнить ни о прошедшей казни, ни о предстоящем разговоре! Утешение, пришедшее ночью, и следа не оставило, душа Ивана Борисовича вновь пребывала в смятении.  
И вот, в таком состоянии, его застал Афанасий со своими газетами. Да что ж он такого мог вычитать, чтобы вбегать к барину без стука, да еще и с таким диким лицом?

– Что случилось, война? Потоп? – Да, вот потоп, пожалуй, был бы вовремя!  
– Прочитайте, Иван Борисович, – Афанасий протянул газету, повторил, – прочтите!  
– Так очки подай, – странное, беспричинное волнение вдруг охватило тайного советника.  
Что–то случилось, и это не война и не потоп, потому как – да что Афоне потоп? В газете о нем не напишут, а вот что–то другое… Очки надеть смог не сразу, все дужки мешали, цеплялись. Афанасий стоял неподвижно, как статуя, только газета в руке подрагивала. Да что же это такое, что там за новости?  
– На втором листе гляньте, только дочитайте до конца, – предупредил слуга. Иван Борисович кивнул и взял газету.  
«…мучительной казни четвертования, Павлу Пестелю…»  
– Нет! – вцепился в лист, сжал так, что прорвал насквозь по обоим углам. – Нет же!.. Не… – задыхаясь, склонился над прыгающими строчками: – «…за их тяжкие злодеяния повесить» – Выронил газету, простонал: – Да нет же!.. Нет же… Не надо, Господи, Пашенька, не надо…

– Дочитайте! – потребовал Афанасий и, подчинившись этому приказу, Иван Борисович поднял надорванный лист к глазам. Очки не помогали, буквы размывались, наползали одна на другую. «…злодеяния… повесить… Павлу Пестелю…» – и вдруг посреди этого нескончаемого ужаса – фраза: «Но по высочайшей монаршей милости…» – Что?

– Смертная казнь заменена заточением в крепости, – проговорил Афанасий вслух то, что Иван Борисович читал, не веря уже собственным глазам. – Жив он, слышите? Жив Павел Иванович, слышите, барин? Жив!..

– Жив, – повторил Иван Борисович, и увидел, как темную прежде комнату заливает нестерпимым сиянием. Жив. Он жив – остальное растаяло в золотом и белом свете.  
…привести хозяина в чувство удалось довольно быстро и без последствий, зато после пришлось еще уговаривать не мчаться сей же час обратно в Петербург.

– И толку нет, и лошадей загоним, Иван Борисович! Чем ему теперь–то помочь, куда такая спешка?

– Увидеть, – отозвался Пестель–старший.

Для него и сомнений никаких не было: раз Паша жив, то он должен его увидеть, вот и все. Наверное, если бы у Лазаря был отец, он так же рвался бы к воскресшему сыну! Как можно этого не понять? Ведь почти две недели Иван Борисович думал, да нет – знал, знал точно, что Павла нет в живых, он даже надеяться не мог! И вдруг теперь оказывалось, что все это время его сын был жив, а главное – жив и теперь, сейчас, вот в эту самую минуту! Да как же можно не ехать, как можно не спешить?– Не нужно, барин, не пустят вас к нему, а денег – взятку дать – у нас и близко нет, там уж, если берут, то большие тыщи!

– Найдем мы тыщи, – Иван Борисович не слушал слугу и не слышал самого себя. Какие «тыщи», где их искать? Даже если Васильево продать с молотка, все равно столько не наберешь, чтобы хватило! Но золотой и белый свет еще подрагивал перед глазами, и в нем Ивану Борисовичу все было предельно ясно: он просто должен вернуться, и тогда все будет правильно, все решится, и Пашу наверняка даже освободят, ведь иначе и быть не может!..  
…но неземной золотой свет потихоньку мерк, предметы обретали свои цвета и очертания… Иван Борисович замер посреди комнаты, оглянулся, спросил:

– Что же, не ехать? – уже зная ответ.

– Ехать, барин, да только домой, домой ехать. Елизавету Ивановну утешите, отдохнете сами, а там уже видно будет. Главное–то – что жив Павел Иванович, а прочее… Да разберемся, барин, может, еще какое им послабление выйдет, только подождать надо… – Афанасий заставил себя замолчать, а то уж как–то понесло его, так и до полной несообразности дойти можно. Вздохнул, прибавил еще: 

– Раз уж сберег Господь вам сыночка, так, верно, и дальше не оставит. Положитесь, барин, на волю Божью, Он–то все вернее нашего устроит.

– Да, – кивнул Иван Борисович рассеянно. – Да, верно, Все так, Афоня, правильно ты говоришь, надо… Надо просто положиться на Его волю…  
Закрыл лицо руками и заплакал. Божья милость, все так, неизмеримая ничем милость, но как же это – вдруг – больно…

Господи! Ведь Ты его не оставишь?..

Примечания

  1. Сейчас эта крепость больше известна как Корела. Но в двадцатые годы девятнадцатого века кроме сохранившейся до сих пор Старой Корелы существовала еще одна крепость – Новая Корела, на острове. Речь идет именно об этой крепости. ↑
  2. Порядок номеров идет согласно тексту Н.Эйдельмана: Пестель, Рылеев, Муравьев–Апостол, Бестужев–Рюмин, Каховский. ↑
  3. Изабелла Валевская, в замужестве княгиня Гагарина, падчерица генерала Витта, тесно связанного с доносами на Южное общество. За Изабеллой ухаживал П.И.Пестель, но до свадьбы дело не дошло. ↑
  4. Имя камердинера Ивана Борисовича – реальный факт, правда, именно ли камердинером служил тот Афанасий, пока не ясно. ↑
  5. «Санкт–Петербургские ведомости», от вторника, 13 июля 1826 года и от вторника же, 20 июля 1826 г. цитируются по тексту книги Н. Эйдельмана «Апостол Сергей: Повесть о Сергее Муравьеве-Апостоле» 2–е изд. М.: Политиздат, 1980. ↑




	7. Chapter 7

_Санкт–Петербург, Петропавловская крепость, Кронверк_   
_21.07.1826 г., день_

Уводили по одному, по нескольку – кого куда. Из смертников – так называли четверых выживших, кажется, уже все – первым о своей участи узнал Кондратий Рылеев. Шлиссельбург, а он–то до конца не верил, что – в крепость, впрочем, что навечно – не верил тоже. Даже теперь. Когда услышал о дозволении переписки, едва не выругался: «Что ж ты за тварь поганая, самодержец?! Переписку разрешил? Да ты ж каждым письмом из нас жилы тянуть станешь, нет, не буду я ничего писать…» – но даже додумывать такое было страшно и больно до судороги. Рылеев заранее знал, что будет писать, и будет хранить каждый листок, будет гладить строчки и когда–нибудь дождется приписанной к письму жены записочки – детским почерком, но если станет думать об этом теперь, то не доберется до Шлиссельбурга, утопится по дороге. Ему еще время дали – собраться, будто у заключенного что–то оставалось здесь, по эту сторону жизни. Странно: он умер, выжил и готовился почти умереть снова. Крепость – та же казнь, не даром ее боялся даже равнодушный к смерти Пестель. 

Господи! Да сколько же может один человек – умирать? Рылеев закрыл лицо руками: пусть его слез никто не видит, даже случайно. Не будет он, подобно Мишелю, плакать при своих гонителях, обойдутся. Все же, пока жив, будет он жить – и уповать на Господа, потому как на милосердие Императора не то, что надеяться, о нем и думать–то нелепо. А Господь милостив, и на Него единственная надежда человека, и, верно, никто, кроме Бога, теперь не в силах переменить жуткую участь, выпавшую на долю Рылеева. Никто, только Бог один. Что ж еще ему остается, кроме веры? …вот, разве что – стихи…   
Кондратий Федорович опустил руки, глянул в окно. Узкая полоска неба едва светлела: пасмурный день, а воздух тяжелый, душный… Жаркое какое лето, Настеньке бы в деревню, в городе опять разболеется… Господи! Сохрани их, прошу Тебя!.. и подай мне надежду, Господи, а то ведь я с ума тут сойду… Показалось – а может, вправду, так было: блеснул за тучами краешек солнца. Что ж, пусть это и будет его надеждой.

_…я вижу небо сквозь окно_   
_и солнца отблеск на стене –_   
_я понимаю все равно,_   
_что смерти нет, что смерти нет._   
_но страшный камень этих стен_   
_и тяжесть этих долгих лет_   
_твердят мне: вечен только плен,_   
_и жизни – нет, и жизни – нет._

Дальше не пошло, не стоило и пытаться. Сейчас Рылеев мог сказать только это, зато – от самой глубины сердца.

– Выходить! – распорядились из–за двери, потом грохнул замок и дверь распахнулась.

Коридор оставался привычно–темным, но был тих, словно все заключенные разом затаили дыхание. Что ж, у него есть еще минута, чтобы проститься… Нет, не так. Чтобы – остаться, чтобы запомнили его, чтобы хоть в чьем–то сердце осталось: был такой человек, Кондратий Рылеев, был в самом деле.

– Прощайте, друзья! Прощайте все! Помните нас, молитесь за нас! – Он звал в пустоту, но знал, что его слышат. С этой надеждой Кондратий Рылеев покинул Кронверк навсегда.

Свеаборг  1  – крепость на острове возле Гельсингфорса, серые стены из дикого камня, вода, протекающая сквозь старую кладку, холод и тишина. Сергей смутно представлял себе, что его ждет, но понимал: если уж они вынудили императора к помилованию, то жизнь их вряд ли будет легкой – и, возможно, что вряд ли долгой. По какой–то оплошности, а может – из–за доброго отношения караульных Кронверка, Сергей успел увидеть Мишеля, которого тоже собирали на _этап_ , успел даже узнать, что крепость им предназначена одна, вот только везли их туда почему–то порознь. 

О судьбе Павла ничего не было известно, кроме того, что местом его заточения будет не Свеаборг и не Шлиссельбург, куда определили Рылеева, а что именно – неизвестно. Но наверняка, что для жизни эта крепость пригодна не более, чем первые две. Впрочем, кто им обещал – жизнь? Заменили быструю смерть на медленную, вот и все. Ну… что же, значит, придется перетерпеть и это. В конце концов, ему, Сергею, еще не довелось пережить _пытки надеждой_ , похоже, что придется теперь. «А вдруг?» – страшные, на самом–то деле, слова. С ними можно вынести многое, но можно и рассудка лишиться. Сергей поставил себе, что изо всех сил будет стараться не сойти с ума – и как можно меньше думать о том, что для живого, даже заточенного в крепости навечно, есть надежда на помилование – рано или поздно. Интересно, как для него–то будет – рано или все–таки слишком поздно?

_Кексгольм, Новая крепость_   
_25.07 – 28.07. (и далее) 1826 г_

Странно, что ему назвали крепость, сам он, разумеется, ни о чем никого не спрашивал. Но кто–то из конвойных то ли пожалел, то ли просто так сказал:

– Кексгольм это, тут Старая крепость, но тебе в Новую.

Павел недоуменно вскинул брови на «тебе», но тут же признал: все верно, теперь к нему только так и будут обращаться – если будут вообще. Название, правда, ничего ему не объяснило. Новая, Старая – да есть ли разница? Может, в Старой, стоящей на берегу, а не на острове, как Новая, было бы не так сыро? Впрочем, вряд ли – похоже, обе крепости строились из одних и тех же камней, а что до подземных вод, то на острове ли, на берегу ли, до них равно не глубоко. И вот здесь ему – вечность? Какая нелепость, сколько ее будет, той вечности? Год, два от силы? Или дотянет до пяти? Вряд ли больше, здоровья не хватит.

В Новой крепости был свой комендант, там же и гарнизон стоял, это Павел успел понять, пока повозка ехала через двор. Дорогой он почти ни на что не обращал внимания, но тут, как на пороге смерти, успел прийти в себя и старался _насмотреться напоследок_. На каждую мелочь: дерево на повороте, камень, по которому проехало колесо повозки, человека с охапкой сена, пролетевшую невысоко над стеной птицу, ржущую где–то неподалеку лошадь, старую собаку с седой мордой, еще кого–то из нижних чинов, вытянувшегося на караул, когда повозка с государственным преступником проехала мимо… 

Павел, отодвинув в сторону дурноту и боль, старался разглядеть и запомнить все. Потом, когда не будет ни времени, ни жизни, все, увиденное в этот день, станет единственным сокровищем – поистине драгоценным, а главное – неотчуждаемым, вот разве что смерть придет и отберет. Но до той поры…

Да, до той поры предстояло еще дожить.

Примечания

  1. Крепость Свеаборг (швед. Sveaborg – «Шведская крепость») или Суоменлинна (фин. Suomenlinna – «Финская крепость»), – бастионная система укреплений на островах близ г. Гельсингфорс (совр. Хельсинки). С XVIII века укрепления защищали Гельсингфорс с моря. Укрепления крепости построены на 7 скалистых островах, составляющих «Волчьи шхеры». В 1808 году во время русско–шведской войны крепость была осаждена русскими и сдана после непродолжительной осады. Свеаборг сдался 26 апреля. В 1809 году по Фридрихсгамскому мирному договору Финляндия присоединилась к России. Спустя три года, 12 апреля 1812 года, Александр I объявил провинциальный Гельсингфорс столицей Великого княжества Финляндского. Свеаборг стал русской крепостью, сохранив прежнее название, и использовался как тюрьма. ↑




End file.
